


Bats Playing Blackjack (Transcripts)

by chadmanlet



Category: Bats Playing Blackjack (Webseries), Original Work
Genre: Art, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, F/F, Gay Character, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Pansexual Character, Screenplay/Script Format, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Webseries, YouTube, idk why their last names are musical, oh btw! i'll be adding content warnings where needed, sorta?, uh i should stop rambling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadmanlet/pseuds/chadmanlet
Summary: A bunch of idiots find themselves involved in a series of events which may or may not involve a cult, people's original characters gaining a physical form, and well... gay shit?Transcripts of my webseries! Includes some art/animation from said webseries.
Relationships: shh those are spoilers :)





	1. One Point One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-
> 
> ofc you can just read this instead hahaha.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Playlist Start: Amplifier – Kaleidoscope**

**September 22 nd 2022 – 4:30PM**

* * *

> Wonderland university lecture hall. Karma is sat, exhausted.

**KARMA:** (It’s even harder to focus than usual…)

_[Flashback to the previous evening - she enters her kitchen.]_

**KARMA:** (Did I seriously leave the fridge open again?)

> Suddenly, Karma is pounced upon by a girl with a slice of cheese hanging from her mouth. A resounding ‘thud!’ can be heard.

**KARMA:** Stella!?

_[She teleports to sit on the sofa, a massive grin plastered on her face.]_

**STELLA:** The one and only!

_[Karma stands up, still in shock over everything.]_

**KARMA:** I- BUT- YOU’RE-

 **STELLA:** You’re being incredibly rude to your guest! Let’s start again!

 **STELLA:** I’m Stella Otamatone! And you are?

 **KARMA:** Karma Pyrophone. And you should follow me, right now!

_[Karma leaves the room.]_

**STELLA:** Oh?

_[Stella grins again, tailing Karma.]_

**KARMA:** Would you like to explain how you ended up from here to well… here?

> Karma pointing at an image of Stella on her monitor.

**STELLA:** That’s a cool drawing!

 **KARMA:** Uhhhhh. Thank you, although it’s just a sketch-

 **STELLA:** Who’s it of?

 **KARMA:** You can’t be serious!

 **KARMA:** I guess it’s pointless to ask questions when they’re clearly not going to be answered…

 **STELLA:** You’re so inspirational!

 **KARMA:** I’m really not.

> Back to the current time, Karma’s friend approaches, frantically checking his phone.

**SIPLO:** Will Mx.Famous share what made them so tired despite there being no update to her webcomic?

> Stella holding shopping bags, Karma looking disgruntled.

**KARMA:** Siplo, you have no idea.

> Karma holding all of the shopping whilst Stella spends.

**KARMA:** New roommate. A tonne of unpacking…

> Stella eating a burger and fries, Karma’s bank account can be seen as -£100.

**KARMA:** So, yeah, no update.

 **SIPLO:** A roommate? Huh?

 **KARMA:** Long story… also would it kill you to not constantly check that thing?

 **KARMA:** Surely I’d have heard if it was something THAT important by now.

 **SIPLO:** It’s just dumb family drama. Don’t worry about it.

_[Siplo leaves.]_

**SIPLO:** I’m off. See ya tomorrow!

 **KARMA:** See ya.

 **KARMA:** ‘Dumb family drama’ my ass.

_[University entrance – Siplo checking around him before leaving, Karma sneaking up on him.]_

_[Wooded area – Karma hiding behind tree.]_

**KARMA:** (Alright, let’s see what exactly you’ve been stressing over for three days…)

 **KARMA:** !!!

> Siplo can be seen standing with two distinctly non-human characters, holding out two hoodies for them to wear.

**REED:** Faye please!

 **FAYE:** Fuck off, Reed.

 **SIPLO:** Might I remind you both who provided the fucking biscuits in the first place?

 **KARMA:** (So it isn’t just me? What the hell is going on?)

 **REED:** I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have taken them without asking!

 **FAYE:** …

 **FAYE:** Apology accepted, dipshit.

 **SIPLO:** Great, cute. Now put these on and follow me, I need to go take my binder off.

 **KARMA:** (And that’s my cue to leave.)

_[Karma exits.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops this here and L E A V E S.*


	2. One Point Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-

* * *

**Playlist Continue: Amplifier – Cat’s Cradle**

**September 23 rd 2022 – 9:09AM**

* * *

> A hooded character sits in front of her computer. Someone opens her door, allowing light to illuminate her dark room.

**DYLAN:** Hey hotshot! Zeke asked me to check up on you before I leave.

 **NOVA:** Dylan, fuck off. Unless the pair of you get a grip, you should heed the sign on my door.

 **DYLAN:** Nova, you don’t even leave your room for anything other than food anymore. If anyone needs to ‘get a grip’, it’s you!

 **NOVA:** Why do you think I never leave? You think my brother’s stupid plan might have something to do with it?

 **DYLAN:** We’ll be safe, you know that!

 **NOVA:** Your appearance put all these ideas in his mind. Go away.

_[Dylan closes the door without a word.]_

> Dylan confronts Zeke in the entranceway to his mansion.

**DYLAN:** I miss when she’d talk to me in a non-hostile manner.

 **ZEKE:** Same, same.

 **DYLAN:** I should get going. Hopefully this meeting will help us a little.

 **ZEKE:** Thank you, Dylan. You’ve helped us so much and…

 **DYLAN:** Don’t get sappy on me. I’ll see you later!

> Two characters stand, waiting to cross the road.

**DIESEL:** Cielllllll…

 **CIEL:** Diesellllllll…

 **DIESEL:** Don’t mock me!

 **DIESEL:** What are we doing? Where are we going? Why won’t you tell me?

 **CIEL:** I would say, but you or one of the others would probably find it boring.

_[Ciel and Diesel cross the road.]_

> Diesel and Ciel are stood outside of the ‘Eighth Wonder’ restaurant.

**DIESEL:** Ohhhhhh, I see! You don’t have to be so secretive over taking me out for a date, you know!

 **CIEL:** That’s not what we’re doing right now!

 **CIEL:** Let’s just go inside!

> Diesel and Ciel sit down with Dylan.

**DYLAN:** I’m assuming you’ll want to know the details of all this, considering I told you barely anything.

 **DIESEL:** You accepted this without knowing what it was about?

 **CIEL:** We’re living in our car, we can’t exactly afford to be picky!

 **DIESEL:** I guess.

 **DYLAN:** (Are these two really as competent as the rumours make them out to be?)

 **DYLAN:** Onto the details… basically, we need you to find and apprehend certain individuals.

 **CIEL:** Wait, is this… legal?

 **DIESEL:** Who cares? We said ‘fuck you’ to the police ages ago.

 **DIESEL:** And what exactly do you mean by ‘certain individuals’?

 **DYLAN:** Why don’t I just show you?

_[Dylan teleports away.]_

**CIEL:** Hello?

 **DIESEL:** Fucker just Houdini’d us!

 **DYLAN:** Please, you think an average street magician could pull this off?

 **DIESEL:** Yes, actually.

 **DYLAN:** I’m too ahead of my time, I apologise.

 **DYLAN:** But, the premise is…

 **DYLAN:** Sneakily bring me and Zeke any individuals with… unique traits and you’ll be looking at a lump sum of 10k-

 **DIESEL:** WE’RE DOING IT!

 **CIEL:** YOU’RE WAY TOO EAGER FOR THIS!

_[Pause.]_

**CIEL:** But yeah, we’re doing it.

 **DYLAN:** That’s great! Considering I already bugged your phones!

> Dylan holds his arms out, revealing both Ciel and Diesel’s mobile phones.

**DIESEL:** Please tell me you didn’t look through my images!

 **CIEL:** That’s far from the most concerning thing here!


	3. One Point Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-

* * *

**Playlist Continue: Amplifier – Old Movies**

**October 1 st 2022 – 4:22PM**

* * *

**STELLA:** You done stalking your friend yet?

**KARMA:** It’s not stalking if you’re worried about someone.

**STELLA:** I’ll keep that in mind!

**KARMA:** Please, don’t stalk anyone!

_[Karma’s phone rings.]_

**KARMA:** Speaking of; it appears that the man in question is messaging me right now…

> **sippyboye (4:23pm):** kar? im gonna need you to come over immediately
> 
> **badkarma (4:24pm):** whats going on?
> 
> **sippyboye (4:24pm):** its easier if i show you so get here asap
> 
> **badkarma (4:24pm):** fine mr cryptic
> 
> **badkarma (4:25pm):** stells coming with btw. in fact shes pestering me at this very moment.

_[Three hours earlier, Siplo’s house.]_

> Faye is lying on Siplo’s sofa, fast asleep.

**SIPLO:** Did she have to fall asleep on top of my wallet?

**REED:** You were the one who placed it there instead of… on a table or something…

**SIPLO:** I needed a reminder once again of how incompetent I am. Thanks.

**REED:** I didn’t mean it like that. It’s… bro you need to learn to laugh at yourself sometimes.

**SIPLO:** Nah, I’ll just keep hating myself until the day I die thanks.

**REED:** Siplo… you don’t even think your childhood friend likes you.

**SIPLO:** Nope. We’re not going into this right now, or ever.

**SIPLO:** Keep out of my personal matters, it’s for the best.

_[Siplo leaves, Reed is upset.]_

**REED:** Faye?

**FAYE:** *snore*

**REED:** *sigh*

**REED:** SIPLO GOT MORE CUSTARD CREAMS!

**FAYE:** REAL SHIT?!

**REED:** Ha no.

_[Faye stands up.]_

**FAYE:** Fuck you for waking me up. This better be important.

**REED:** Sip’s busy, and I’m going out to clear my head; so could you tell him?

**FAYE:** Sure, just don’t forget that atrocious hoodie.

**REED:** Won’t do!

> Reed is standing alone at the side of a lake. Voices can be heard in the distance.

**CIEL:** Do you have to pull this right now?

**DIESEL:** Come on… it’s been a week and we’ve had no luck! This whole thing is hopeless!

_[Ciel and Diesel enter.]_

**DIESEL:** Hey you! Over there! Can you tell my partner here that they’re being dumb and we should just give up?

**REED:** … 

_[Diesel walks up to Reed.]_

**DIESEL:** Not the talkative type, eh?

**CIEL:** Diesel, please leave them alone.

**DIESEL:** You could, at the very least remove your hood when you’re being spoken to.

**CIEL:** Diesel!

_[Diesel removes Reed’s hood. His rabbit ears are clear to see. Ciel and Diesel are both shocked.]_

**DYLAN:** Seems cases really do solve themselves around you two!

_[Dylan teleports in, Reed looks around for an escape, but it’s hopeless as Dylan whisks him away.]_

**DYLAN:** I’ll be sure to get your reward to you very soon; thanks for your efforts!

_[Attic – Reed teleports in.]_

**REED:** Shit!

> Dylan reappears in front of Reed.

**DYLAN:** Don’t try using your powers, I sealed them.

**REED:** Dude, what the hell? I just wanna go back to my friend’s house in the woo-

**DYLAN:** Now I know where to check next! Thank you for the helpful information!

**DYLAN:** Bye bye!

_[Mansion Corridor – Dylan meets back up with Zeke.]_

**ZEKE:** Oh, hello Dylan. You’re done with everything, I presume?

**DYLAN:** Yep, and they netted us one! Have to wait until my power binding wears off to find out if he’ll be any help though.

**ZEKE:** That’s excellent news! I shall see to this immediately!

_[Zeke exits.]_

**NOVA:** You’ve allowed it to get this far?

> Nova peeks out from her room, her middle finger raised at a disgruntled Dylan.

**DYLAN:** Hello to you too, Nova.

**NOVA:** Do you have anything to say for yourself?

**NOVA:** Feeding into his delusions even more than usual?

**DYLAN:** Stop acting like this if you care about changing his mind so much.

**NOVA:** Sorry that I’m not chuffed about his ‘kill most of humanity save the planet’ idea.

**NOVA:** You know full well he’s beyond saving at this point!

_[Nova slams her door shut.]_

**NOVA:** Ecofascist prick!


	4. One Point Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-

* * *

**Playlist Continue: Amplifier – Airborne**

**October 1 st 2022 – 5:20PM**

* * *

**SIPLO:** You KNEW?

> Karma, Stella, Siplo and Faye stand in Siplo’s living room.

**KARMA:** Haha, yeah. Sorry, I wasn’t sure how exactly to bring it up with you.

 **KARMA:** Especially since, the same happened to me.

 **SIPLO:** WAIT, WHAT?

_[Stella’s wings and halo appear as she flies out of the room.]_

**STELLA:** Woosh!

 **KARMA:** Sorry for keeping so much from you, man.

 **FAYE:** If you’re in, let’s not dawdle! We need to find where Reed is!

 **KARMA:** Right, okay! Let me just-

_[Karma stretches their body.]_

**_KARMA:_ ** _*Crack*_

 **KARMA:** Oh hey, cool! I cracked my back!

 **SIPLO:** Um, Kar?

 **KARMA:** Wh-?

_[A flame can be seen on the floor.]_

**KARMA:** WHAT THE HELL?!

> Stella stands outside, waiting for everyone to regroup.

**STELLA:** Wonder what’s taking them? I wanna go on a rescue mission already!

 **DYLAN:** A rescue mission, you say?

_[Dylan appears.]_

**STELLA:** I’m just going to assume you’re bad news and fight you.

_[Siplo, Karma and Faye come outside.]_

**KARMA:** Oh, this is brilliant.

 **STELLA:** Look at him! He’s tiny! What harm could he possibly do to us?

 **DYLAN:** A lot, actually.

_[Dylan disappears.]_

**KARMA:** Where did he go?

> Stella rushes to put up a shield. Dylan shoots air bullets and eventually her shield is broken; Stella is hit, causing her to be catapulted through the forest.

**STELLA:** Ouch!

 **KARMA:** Stella!

 **FAYE:** You two might want to watch out!

_[Faye summons a swarm of bats to counteract Dylan’s bullets. Dylan confronts everyone directly.]_

**DYLAN:** You ruined the surprise, vampire girl.

 **FAYE:** You can either tell me where my brother is, or you can get out of here and stop harassing us!

_[Dylan summons sharp winds from the palm of his hand. Faye steps back.]_

**DYLAN:** Oh please!

 **DYLAN:** If you mean the green rabbit guy from earlier, you’ll soon be joining him, me and Zeke!

_[He hits Karma with an air bullet. She is forcefully removed from the scene.]_

**KARMA:** Ugh!

 **SIPLO:** Kar!

 **SIPLO:** (Wait a second!)

 **SIPLO:** (Zeke… these abilities… his personality…)

 **SIPLO:** You little bastard! I know who you are!

 **SIPLO:** Swarm!

 **FAYE:** Oh boy.

_[Dylan is put on guard.]_

**DYLAN:** Huh?

_[Faint buzzing that slowly grows louder, Dylan shocked as he’s chased away by a swarm of flies.]_

**DYLAN:** BRO, THAT’S JUST GROSS!

 **SIPLO:** SERVES YOU RIGHT!

_[Deep forest – Karma hits a tree and is bleeding. Stella is quick to rush to her aid.]_

**STELLA:** Kar!

 **KARMA:** Don’t worry… I’m just… *cough* dandy.

_[Karma closes their eyes, Stella doesn’t notice Dylan warp behind them; who is still stunned by the abhorrent sensation of being swarmed by bugs.]_

**STELLA:** Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

> Dylan takes the opportunity to prepare a strike.

**STELLA:** Please tell me you’ll be okay!

 **STELLA:** KARMA!

> An angelic aura surrounds Stella as she takes on a new form. Dylan is unable to defend himself from her onslaught.

_[The scene returns to normal. Stella collapses to the ground.]_

> Dylan and Zeke regroup.

**ZEKE:** Dylan! You’re hurt!

 **DYLAN:** Doesn’t matter. We need to leave soon, I let slip about too many things and-

 **ZEKE:** …okay. Please promise not to be this reckless in the future. I shall inform Nova.

> Zeke goes to confront Nova.

**NOVA:** I’m staying right here.

 **NOVA:** Fuck you, and fuck off.


	5. One Point Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-

* * *

**Playlist Continue: Amplifier – Supernova**

**October 2 nd 2022 – 6:16PM**

* * *

_[Karma is lying on her bed. They sit up, Siplo and Faye come to visit her.]_

**SIPLO:** Kar! I hope you’re feeling better after yesterday!

 **KARMA:** Yeah, I am. No doubt thanks to Faye. How are you two, and Stella?

 **FAYE:** Our injuries weren’t as terrible, luckily. We’re fine now, but Stella…

 **SIPLO:** Did she drink anything… alcoholic?

 **KARMA:** Not that I know of, besides, wouldn’t it have worn off by now?

 **STELLA:** You’re awake!

> Stella drunkenly flies into Karma’s room, throwing Karma off of their bed and onto the floor.

**FAYE:** Apparently not…

_[Karma’s living room – Stella continues flying across the scene.]_

**SIPLO:** The person we’re up against is Ezekiel Harpsichord…

 **KARMA:** Holy shit, THAT Zeke Harpsichord?

 **SIPLO:** Much to my dismay.

 **SIPLO:** Needless to say; my Windcutter Trilogy books are getting thrown on the bonfire…

 **SIPLO:** Also, according to you THIS is going to go on for at least half a day more?

_[Stella wooshes in, then out.]_

**KARMA:** Yes, but I don’t think we’d be free right now had she not used her ability.

_[Stella wooshes in, then out again.]_

**KARMA:** I am regretting my writing decisions in that regard right now though.

_[Woosh, baby!]_

**KARMA:** All that aside, what’s our action plan?

 **SIPLO:** About that, give me a sec!

> Siplo leaves, smiling; before quickly reappearing wearing a hooded cloak.

**SIPLO:** I hope you can all affirm that I look rather dashing in this!

 **KARMA:** Last year’s Halloween outfit! Any reason you’re wearing it now?

 **FAYE:** Dude you look like even more of a dumbass than usual!

 **SIPLO:** Everybody’s a critic…

 **SIPLO:** I love this thing normally, but I thought it’d be even more appropriate as a disguise.

 **KARMA:** We’re really raiding some rich asshole’s home, then?

 **FAYE:** That’s the plan now that we have a target!

 **NARRATOR:** And so…

 **NARRATOR:** Our team readied themselves…

 **NARRATOR:** To heroically save their friend.

 **NARRATOR:** Sort of.

> Siplo, Faye and Karma stand outside Zeke’s mansion in disguises.

**FAYE:** I’m surprised this place isn’t more secure.

 **SIPLO:** We’ve been standing here for five minutes, should we go in?

 **STELLA:** Not without me you don’t!

_[Stella flies in, holding a bag of fast food. And with a paper bag over her head...]_

**FAYE:** Let’s go fuck up this guy so badly he writes a sad sonnet about it!

_[Our team enter the mansion.]_

**KARMA:** This place is huge! Where do we start?

 **SIPLO:** Don’t you think it’s odd that nobody seems to be around?

_[Siplo’s phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket.]_

**SIPLO:** Sorry.

_[Pause.]_

**SIPLO:** You can see us? Who is this?

 **KARMA:** Sip, put them on speaker!

 **NOVA:** Hello? Can you all hear me now? I’m sorry if this is scary, it is for me too!

 **FAYE:** Do you want to tell us where you’re keeping my brother? Or should we prepare for another fight?

 **NOVA:** He’s in the attic. Zeke and Dylan are gone, you don’t have to panic.

 **SIPLO:** How do we know we can trust you? Just because they’re gone doesn’t mean you’re not going to harm us!

 **NOVA:** Go see for yourselves. Later.

 **SIPLO:** Wait, how did you-

_[Nova hangs up.]_

**STELLA:** Attic ahoy!

> Stella flies upwards and crashes through the ceiling into the attic.
> 
> Reed is disturbed by all of the commotion; however, it’s quickly revealed that his impromptu rescue team has arrived. Faye rushes up to him and hugs him.

**REED:** Faye! Siplo! Whoever you two are! Thank you!

 **SIPLO:** It’s no problem!

 **SIPLO:** And, Reed, I’m…

 **REED:** I accept your apology. Just… don’t be so negative in the future.

 **SIPLO:** I’m a cynic at heart, but I can always try!

 **STELLA:** Yaaaay! Now we’ll be back in time for the delivery!

 **KARMA:** YOU ORDERED LULBY’S DELIVERY? USING MY ACCOUNT?

 **STELLA:** Sorta, yeah!

 **KARMA:** STELLA YOU ABSOLUTE WALNUT! I’M ALREADY IN DEBT FROM-!

 **SIPLO:** Kar?

_[Karma turns to face Siplo.]_

**KARMA:** What?

_[The floor is on fire.]_

**KARMA:** Ah, shit.

> Nova’s room – the fire alarm is blaring.

**NOVA:** I don’t have a choice now, huh?

 **NOVA:** Maybe, just maybe, if they were brave enough to pull this off…

> Nova turns off her computer and looks up.

**NOVA:** Then I can be brave too.

> Our team rush to escape the burning mansion. Their hastiness doesn’t stop photos being taken of their flashy exit though.
> 
> **badkarma (8:05am):** buddy you might wanna check the news.
> 
> **sippyboye (10:28am):** heading over right now.


	6. One Point Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-

* * *

**Playlist Continue: Amplifier – Crystal Ball**

**October 3 rd 2022 – 11:04AM**

* * *

> Zeke stands at a podium, ready to give a statement.

**ZEKE:** Finding out somebody burnt down my home wasn’t the way I thought I would be starting my morning, but here I am.

 **ZEKE:** I’m sure you’ve all seen the image in question, so there is something I must reveal to everyone watching.

> Nova is listening to her brother’s talk on her phone as she commutes.

**ZEKE:** What I speak contains no word of a lie. But it will not be easily believed.

> Siplo, Karma and a now short haired Stella are watching the news broadcast, the image of them in disguises is plastered across the TV screen. Karma runs around the room.

**KARMA:** We are fucked! We are completely fucked!

 **SIPLO:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **ZEKE:** Some of the individuals in this image are not human! They are characters from fictional works!

 **ZEKE:** I am deeply sorry for keeping this information secret. But what was I to say?

> ****
> 
> **ZEKE:** These… ‘Doodles’ - as I will call them going forward - pose a huge risk to all of us; as a result, I have decided to finally speak up.

_[Back to Karma’s living room.]_

**SIPLO:** Try to think rationally! It’s a blurry picture maybe we’ll get out of this unscathed!

 **KARMA:** Apparently it’s not blurry enough to stop people making memes of it!

 **KARMA:** Speaking of; Stella, give me my phone back!

 **STELLA:** Karma, give me my hair back!

 **ZEKE:** And… to my sister, Nova.

> ****
> 
> **ZEKE:** Wherever you are right now...
> 
> ****
> 
> **ZEKE:** I love you.
> 
> **NOVA:** (There’s no going back.)

_[Karma’s living room - knocking at door. Karma goes to answer.]_

**KARMA:** Somebody has impeccable timing!

 **STELLA+SIPLO:** …

_[Pause.]_

**STELLA:** I don’t like you.

_[Siplo glares at Stella.]_

**KARMA:** WAIT, YOU’RE WHO?!

_[Karma stands by Stella and Siplo.]_

**KARMA:** Start explaining, now.

 **NOVA:** I’ll get it out of the way. I’m Nova; as in Zeke’s sister, Nova.

 **STELLA:** Leave, unless you want me to eviscerate you.

 **NOVA:** I wasn’t expecting such a warm welcome. Thank you.

 **NOVA:** I’ll cut to the chase once again. I need a team to stop my brother.

 **KARMA:** Huh?

 **NOVA:** It would have been around 6 years ago now; do you remember the riots? The information that was leaked about oil companies?

 **NOVA:** Yeah, Zeke was responsible for all that.

 **NOVA:** That incident lead to us losing people we loved, our jobs, almost everything! It made Zeke lose any faith he had left in humanity.

 **NOVA:** It was just after this that he began his career as an author. And well, Dylan showed up around a year ago, completely out of the blue!

 **NOVA:** And that was when, he began thinking… maybe there could be a being powerful enough to ‘cleanse’ the planet.

 **KARMA:** You’re… just going to drop all of that on us?

 **STELLA:** She’s obviously lying! The dude might be an ass, but this is coming out of nowhere!

 **NOVA:** Then tell me. Why would he have kidnapped the person you lot came to rescue?

 **NOVA:** He’s looking for others like your friend to help fulfil his goal!

 **SIPLO:** Woah, woah, woah! Take it back a little.

 **SIPLO:** How did you find us, and why are you telling us this?

 **NOVA:** Through your phone! I was the person who called you at the mansion!

 **NOVA:** And like I said, I need a team to kick my brother’s ass!

 **KARMA:** You see that there’s not a single competent person in this room, right?

_[Stella turns back towards Siplo.]_

**STELLA:** Maybe I do like you more than Karma.

 **KARMA:** You two know it’s true! We barely escaped the fire without being caught!

 **KARMA:** I think saving the world from a maniac is a little out of our skillsets!

 **NOVA:** Hate to be that person, but you do realise that if we don’t at least do SOMETHING, he’ll kill a lot of people.

 **SIPLO:** What can we do? I’m too scared to go back to my home because your brother’s small friend attacked us there!

_[Nova’s anxious demeanour changes, she’s suddenly peppy.]_

**NOVA:** Aha! I didn’t use my inheritance simply for fancy tech, you know!

 **NOVA:** Meet back here once everyone’s gathered, and bring a car! There’s somewhere I need to show y’all.


	7. One Point Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE

* * *

**Playlist End: Amplifier – Jets to Brazil**

**October 3 rd 2022 – 1:02PM**

* * *

> Our team arrive at an odd building that’s been built into the side of a hill.
> 
> **FAYE:** Mind telling us what’s going on right now? I’m a bit shaken at the fact you’re apparently that depressed writer’s sis.

**REED:** I appreciate you helping everyone, but where are we right now?

 **NOVA:** The Casa di Nova! Or: ‘The Fire Brigade HQ’ if you would!

 **KARMA:** Are people actually calling us that?

 **STELLA:** Beats being called a ‘Doodle’!

 **KARMA:** Dude’s a bestselling author and couldn’t come up with a better name… tragic.

 **SIPLO:** Says the person who named their main character ‘Blare’ because he has fire powers and they couldn’t name him ‘Flare’.

 **KARMA:** Hey! At least I can set things on fire now!

 **NOVA:** I was completely unaware that humans could develop abilities from their fictional work!

 **NOVA:** I do hope Zeke doesn’t manifest any…

 **FAYE:** You were talking about this being ‘our new home’ or something. I lost track.

 **FAYE:** This place is boring! And way too bright!

 **NOVA:** There’s plenty to do here! It might be a little… remote, but we have solar power, Wi-Fi, a library…

 **FAYE:** Excuse me.

 **FAYE:** Did you say…

 **FAYE:** A library?

 **NOVA:** Yes.

 **FAYE:** Let’s go read some fucking books!

_[Faye exits.]_

**REED:** Wait! You don’t even know where the library is!

_[Reed follows her.]_

**SIPLO:** So… This means I’m dropping out.

 **SIPLO:** Such a shame that we got into the same university like we always wanted to… I’m gonna miss annoying you-

> Karma jumps onto Siplo, mascara running down their face. Siplo can’t react in time.

**KARMA:** CLASS WILL NEVER BE THE SAAAAAAAME!

> Nova room – Nova’s new room. Karma, Stella and Nova sit in front of a computer.

**NOVA:** Glad you’re feeling better.

 **KARMA:** Ha, yeah.

 **NOVA:** Do either of you have any skill in… design?

 **NOVA:** I’m currently in the process of setting up a website for us.

 **KARMA:** First off, my services aren’t free. And secondly…

 **KARMA:** Isn’t that just opening us up to a bunch of unneeded hate? What’s the point?

 **STELLA:** I think it sounds fun! I can help you pick colours!

 **NOVA:** Excellent! Let’s get to it!

> Stella: Colourblind (Tritanopia). Nova: Aphantasia (Unable to visualize). Karma: An actual designer (tired).

**STELLA:** It’s beautiful!

 **NOVA:** We’ve done ourselves proud with this one!

 **KARMA:** Uh. Yeah.

> The website in all its glory.

**KARMA:** Let me help you.

 **KARMA:** If we… Get rid of that, change up the colour scheme whilst keeping the cheesiness…

> Karma’s edited website.

**KARMA:** There! True to your visions and legible!

 **STELLA:** It’s a little too goth-y for me…

_[Ciel and Diesel waiting to cross a street. Again.]_

**CIEL:** Y’know, waiting for the keys to this place is making me forget about how… wild this whole thing is.

 **DIESEL:** It has been a while since we’ve had somewhere to stay…

 **CIEL:** I forgot to mention it before but, I see you’re wearing that necklace again.

_[They cross the street. Yay.]_

**DIESEL:** Oh yeah! Agatha keeps pestering me to wear it. I didn’t realise I still had it, actually!

 **CIEL:** Agatha always has good taste.

 **DIESEL:** I think it’s tacky, personally.

 **DIESEL:** I wish they’d talk to me more. I feel like a lot of the time they’re so quiet I can barely hear them.

 **CIEL:** You didn’t even know about them until five years ago! I’m sure you’ll eventually find out what happened.

 **DIESEL:** (I hope...)

_[Ciel gets flustered.]_

**CIEL:** Uh… about that date! I was thinking-

_[A hooded figure approaches; surprising both of them.]_

**ZULFA:** You two are working for Ezekiel Harpsichord, correct?

 **DIESEL:** How did you-

> The person removes her hood, revealing her inhuman features.

**ZULFA:** Take me to him! Immediately!

> **spacekid (6:58pm):** this is awful!!!!! check fb website rn im shaking
> 
> Aaaaaaaand it’s hacked.

**STELLA:** Why are there boobs on the screen?

> **badkarma (7:20pm):** ngl that’s hilarious sorry
> 
> **spacekid (7:22pm):** fixign this......... rn...
> 
> **spacekid (5:34am):** so i was not,.,., able to fix the issue

_[Karma living room – 7:25PM.]_

**KARMA:** Ignoring all of that...

 **KARMA:** You wanna finish off the Lulby's delivery?

 **STELLA:** IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION?

_[Stella crashes through the ceiling again rip.]_

**KARMA:** YOU’RE PAYING FOR THAT!

 **STELLA:** No I’m not!

_[Pause.]_

**KARMA:** What we couldn’t have fathomed…

 **KARMA:** Was the scale of the adventure that we were about to embark upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of e1's transcript. thank you for reading!


	8. Two Point One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE
> 
> CW: Parental abuse/neglect, transphobia (for this entire part).

* * *

**Playlist Start: Major Parkinson – Madeline Crumbles**

**October 3 rd 2022 – 7:47PM**

* * *

> Anna is drawing.

**SHEILA:** Childish!

> Anna’s drawing of her character.

**SHEILA:** Have you not seen the news?

_[Anna running through field.]_

**SHEILA:** You’re a disgrace of a son!

_[Anna rushes into a decrepit building, planting her face on the ground.]_

**PIP:** Kid? You okay?

 **ANNA:** No. Leave me alone.

_[Pip teleports into Anna’s view. Anna starts shaking excitedly.]_

**PIP:** What in the absolute hell is someone your age doing here this la-

_[Anna runs into Pip.]_

**ANNA:** Piper!

 **PIP:** Just; keep it as ‘Pip’ okay?

> Anna fills Pip in, they’re both sat on the floor of the abandoned building.

**PIP:** I was wondering how I ended up here, thanks for answering that for me; Anna, was it?

 **ANNA:** Yeah! It’s Anna.

 **PIP:** I’m not sure what to do now...

 **ANNA:** You could just go with it! After all, even if you’re not human, who cares? You’re not going to harm anyone!

 **PIP:** Most people in your situation would be freaking out right now.

 **ANNA:** You’re not intimidating at all! So I’ve got nothing to worry about!

_[Pip stands up.]_

**PIP:** Shouldn’t you be going home? Your mother is probably worried about you!

 **ANNA:** Yeah... maybe.

 **PIP:** Getting into an argument with her daughter over something so petty as ‘forgetting to take her shoes off indoors’ and having her run off this late is bound to make her worry!

_[Pause. Pip smiles.]_

**PIP:** Do you want a quick way home?

 **ANNA:** You don’t know where I live.

 **PIP:** Doesn’t matter.

_[Pip holds his arm out. An aura surrounds him as he shoots his finger gun at Anna.]_

> Anna finds herself back outside of her home.

**ANNA:** This is so cool!

_[Anna enters her home, she finds a note left on her bed; she picks it up and reads it.]_

> **NOTE:** I will be away on business until the 17th. Please use the money I have left you responsibly during that time.
> 
> Your loving mother, Sheila Cleff.

**ANNA:** Two weeks?

 **ANNA:** Wait! This means!

> Anna has a moment of realisation.

_[Anna makes her way back to the building the next day.]_

**ANNA:** Pip! Pip! Pip!

 **PIP:** (Socks with sandals? This kid has issues...)

_[Pip teleports in front of Anna.]_

**PIP:** Should someone your age be frequenting such an obscene place?

 **PIP:** Even if a stranger is a manifestation of your ideas you shouldn’t trust them so much!

 **ANNA:** I’m 13, not five! You’re only six years older than me!

 **ANNA:** Anyway; my mother’s away until the 17th! You don’t have to stay here anymore! We should throw a rave!

> Pip is shaken by this information.

**PIP:** NO RAVES!

 **PIP:** She’s leaving you for two weeks? Shouldn’t you be at school right now? Couldn’t you tell a teacher that-

_[Anna walks up to Pip.]_

**ANNA:** Nah. That never works out. Teachers all hate me enough as is.

_[Anna grabs onto Pip and all but drags him out of the building.]_

**ANNA:** I'm not letting you think about it first!

_[Anna and Pip arrive back outside Anna’s house. Pip slowly enters the scene.]_

**PIP:** Kid, listen-

_[Anna turns serious.]_

**ANNA:** No, Pip. You listen.

 **ANNA:** I am not a ‘kid’!

 **ANNA:** I am 13!

> Pause.
> 
> ****
> 
> **PIP:** Oh my god.


	9. Two Point Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE
> 
> CW: Parental abuse/neglect, transphobia (for this entire part).

* * *

**Playlist Continue: Major Parkinson – Meat Me in the Disco**

**October 5 th 2022 – 8:55AM**

* * *

> Pip is sat at the computer consuming ‘wholesome’ content.

_[Anna enters.]_

**ANNA:** Watchu doin’?

> Pip shoots the computer.

**PIP:** NOTHING!

 **PIP:** Go to school! It’s 9am!

 **ANNA:** Only if you take me!

> Anna and Pip at the school gates. Willow is confronting them.

**PIP:** I’m telling you the truth. I’m looking after the kid whilst her mother’s away!

 **WILLOW:** (Her?)

 **WILLOW:** Sir, I regret to inform you that you look like a budget Final Fantasy character and I have no reason to believe your story.

 **WILLOW:** Cleff! Please don’t cause anymore trouble for your mother and attend school on time!

 **ANNA:** Yes, Miss Woodwind...

_[Pip walks onto the main street.]_

**PIP:** (I can’t believe she made me take her...)

> Stella bumps into Pip in a totally unpredictable turn of events.

**STELLA:** Watch where you’re going.

 **PIP:** You’re looking at your phone right now!

 **STELLA:** Whatever.

_[Stella speeds off. Pip chases after her.]_

**PIP:** Wait, wait, wait!

 **STELLA:** If you’ve come to tell me I’m the prettiest girl you’ve ever seen, kindly fuck off!

 **STELLA:** I’m a Lesbian with a capital L, honey!

 **PIP:** That’s- not it.

 **PIP:** What you did before was really rude!

 **STELLA:** I don’t care!

> Pip and Stella showdown!
> 
> Or not.

**STELLA:** Wow! I can’t believe I met someone like me so suddenly!

 **PIP:** Same here! Although your story is a lot more interesting than mine...

 **STELLA:** I suppose burning down a mansion is a step up from babysitting for an incompetent parent.

 **PIP:** What kind of parent leaves their kid alone for two weeks and refuses to let them wear dresses?

 **STELLA:** Trust me, parents like that exist...

 **STELLA:** What are you planning to do once her mother comes back?

 **PIP:** Go back to that abandoned building complex most likely. I’m worried about her, you know? She doesn’t seem to have any sense of danger...

_[Pause.]_

**PIP:** I’m pouring my heart out to you right now and you’re checking your phone.

 **STELLA:** No, dummy! I’m seeing if my friend can hook you up with a place to stay!

 **PIP:** Uh... Thank you but you don’t have to-

 **STELLA:** Nonsense!

_[Stella gets up to leave.]_

**STELLA:** I need to be off, so...

[She leaves a note on the table before heading to the door.]

 **STELLA:** There’s my contact info! See you around!

> Pip begins to wave.

**PIP:** See you around!

> His waving slows.
> 
> Stella at the door, using her powers.
> 
> **PIP:** (Should she be doing that in public?)

_[Stella’s room – 11:44AM.]_

_[Stella is lying down; loud crashing can be heard.]_

**KARMA:** NOVA? WHAT THE FUCK?

 **NOVA:** WHERE’S STELLA?

 **STELLA:** Ah shit.

_[Stella confronts Nova in Karma’s living room.]_

**STELLA:** Is there a problem?

 **NOVA:** Yes, actually. A rather big one!

_[Nova makes her way over to Stella.]_

**NOVA:** Why did you expose us to some rando?

 **STELLA:** I assumed because he was like me...

 **NOVA:** You didn’t assume SHIT!

 **NOVA:** You told someone who could be working for my brother everything!

 **STELLA:** He doesn’t know about anyone else!

 **STELLA:** I’m really-

 **NOVA:** Sorry? You will be when Zeke or someone worse sabotages our entire operation!

_[Nova storms off, slamming the door behind her.]_

> Karma goes to comfort Stella.

**KARMA:** I’m guessing this has something to do with that ‘Dapper Fellow’ you mentioned earlier.

 **STELLA:** Yeah...

 **STELLA:** Nova’s right, I shouldn’t have told him about my involvement so soon after meeting him.

 **KARMA:** Hey. Right now, we need all the help we can get, and you might have gotten us some.

 **KARMA:** I support you, and if this wasn’t so personal to Nova, I’m sure she would too.

 **KARMA:** And on the off chance that this guy is our enemy...

> Karma gets closer to Stella and places her arm across her shoulders.

**KARMA:** We kick his ass, understood?

 **STELLA:** Understood! Thanks, Kar!

 **KARMA:** Anytime.


	10. Two Point Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE
> 
> CW: Parental abuse/neglect, transphobia (for this entire part).

* * *

**Playlist Continue: Major Parkinson – Twilight Cinema**

**October 5 th 2022 – 4:05PM**

* * *

> Outside the school gates, Anna is being confronted by a trio of kids from her school.

**ANNA:** Will you three leave me alone already? I’m done dealing with you!

 **RYAN:** Bro. You showed up to school with some weird guy!

 **SHANE:** Yeah! You think we’re not going to be a little curious about that?

 **SALLIE:** Creating even more trouble for your mother, I see.

> Ice growing on Anna’s hand.

**ANNA:** You don’t know anything! Stop harassing me already!

_[Pip enters the scene.]_

**PIP:** What seems to be the problem here?

 **RYAN:** Dude.

 **SHANE:** Who even are you?

_[Pip smiles.]_

**PIP:** The kid’s current guardian. I’d greatly appreciate it if you left her alone.

 **SALLIE:** Um... her?

 **SHANE:** Never mind that! I’m getting shivers just standing here!

 **RYAN:** This guy’s creepy as fuck. Let’s leave!

_[The lads skedaddle.]_

_[Pip drops the act.]_

**PIP:** Creepy smile, gets them every time.

 **ANNA:** Pip, I was gonna...

_[Pip walks over to her and pats her on the shoulder.]_

**PIP:** No, you weren’t.

_[They leave the school and find themselves near a local pub.]_

**PIP:** And THAT is why; in self-defence, violence can sometimes be the only answer.

 **DUSTY:** Oi! Fuck off! *Hic*

 **SHAY:** What’s your problem!? *Hic*

 **PIP:** We should... Probably check that out.

_[Pip leaves, Anna closely follows behind.]_

> Pip winking flirtily at the two drunk women.

**PIP:** Ladies! What seems to be the issue here?

 **DUSTY:** Um. Who?

 **SHAY:** Babe. Let’s *Hic* leave.

 **PIP:** Wait. You’re dating?

 **DUSTY:** You got a problem with that, dickhead?

 **PIP:** No, no, no! Of course not, considering I’m-!

 **SHAY:** Let’s mess him up!

_[They begin to attack.]_

> Anna’s ice powers activate again

**PIP:** (This bitter cold! It must be their murderous intent!)

 **PIP:** (Hold on.)

> Dusty and Shay are frozen solid.

**PIP:** Anna?

_[Anna’s powers fade away again.]_

**ANNA:** I-

 **PIP:** We’ve got to fix this somehow!

_[He runs towards the frozen couple.]_

> Pip tries to fix his and Anna’s mistake but makes it worse. Oh, and then he gets jumped by an incredibly angry cat. That’s epic.

**JERRY:** OEL!

_[Pub Bedrooms – 5:23PM.]_

> Pip wakes up and makes his way into another room where Anna is sitting and stroking Oel.

**ANNA:** Pip!

 **PIP:** Anna! At least you’re okay!

 **PIP:** Ice powers huh? Just like my mother...

 **ANNA:** You miss home, don’t you?

 **PIP:** Yes. I do.

 **PIP:** There’s nothing to be done about it now however.

 **PIP:** I’ll need to find myself a place I belong in this less than mystical world instead.

 **PIP:** Besides... Last thing I remember, I was knocked out by that motherfucker sitting there.

 **OEL:** Meow.

 **PIP:** Someone of your ilk would say that...

 **JERRY:** I see that you finally woke up.

_[Jerry enters the scene.]_

**JERRY:** Name’s Jeremiah Coda; I own this pub. Cleff! Just what have you gotten yourself into this time?

> **NARRATOR:** After some much-needed explanation…

**JERRY:** Your mother isn’t who she appears to be, is she?

 **ANNA:** Nope! Don’t feel bad about falling for her image though! Everyone does!

 **JERRY:** You’re going by ‘Anna’ now, right?

_[Jerry smiles.]_

**JERRY:** If that’s the case... We have two things in common. Oel isn’t a normal cat, just so you know!

_[Anna stops stroking Oel and turns to face Jerry.]_

**ANNA:** You’re-! Like me!

 **PIP:** (I wonder what the second thing is?)

 **PIP:** Now that we’ve explained ourselves... Where are those two? Are they okay?

 **JERRY:** They’re...

> **JERRY:** Defrosting.

**JERRY:** I have a proposal to make, actually.

 **JERRY:** Since you two are living together for the time being... I’m assuming you’ll be short on cash.

 **JERRY:** Pip, was it? Do you want to work here for a little bit and help this old geezer out?

_[Pip stands up quickly.]_

**PIP:** Yes!

_[Jerry goes invisible for a second.]_

**JERRY:** Oh thank-!

 **JERRY:** Sorry! Bad Habit!

_[Tweet chain... BEGIN!]_

> **zekeharpofficial:** Nova. Wherever you are right now, I hope you’re safe. I love you.

> **bowtieenthusiast:** Sucks about your sis, but are you going to address the @firebrigadesiren claims?
> 
> **starllatone:** bro go fuck yourself
> 
> Karma tries to confront Nova about Pip. She pulls her hoodie strings tight and walks away. Karma is taken aback to put it mildly.
> 
> **bowtieenthusiast:** GOT BLOCKED FOR ASKING HIM TO SQUARE UP #HARPSIGATE
> 
> **starllatone:** LMAO I GOT BLOCKED TOO! 🥂
> 
> **October 8 th 2022:**
> 
> **cadence (9:29am):** DSFHFJKFHFKSJ
> 
> **stellugh (11:47am):** block buddies! 💅
> 
> **cadence (11:50am):** TO BE FAIR YOU DID TELL HIM TO GO FUCK HIMSELF.
> 
> **stellugh (12:07pm):** what can i say.
> 
> **stellugh (12:07pm):** he deserves it.
> 
> **cadence (12:09pm):** yeah he does 😎
> 
> Pip sending Anna off to school as they wave at each other.
> 
> **October 8 th 2022:**
> 
> **badkarma (5:22pm):** you’re pip right?
> 
> **cadence (5:35pm):** yooooo, that follower count!
> 
> **badkarma (5:37pm):** hahaha yeah.
> 
> **badkarma (5:38pm):** so idk what to write. im bi lol
> 
> **cadence (5:39pm):** same.
> 
> **badkarma (5:40pm):** bisexuals unite!
> 
> **twistedfirestart:** a certain ROOMATE of mine decided to eat the fucking soap bar bye
> 
> ****
> 
> **starllatone:** if its any consolation it tasted amazing!
> 
> **twistedfirestart:** You are insufferable and I hope you know that.
> 
> **October 10 th 2022:**
> 
> **stellugh (12:27pm):** come fight me pussy
> 
> **badkarma (12:30pm):** seen 12:30pm
> 
> Pip working as a bartender, glaring at Dusty and Shay. Oel jumps him again.
> 
> **starllatone:** On behalf of all transgenders™ we do not claim zeke or his assistant motherfucker
> 
> **October 12 th 2022:**
> 
> **spacekid (7:10pm):** delete...,,,
> 
> **stellugh (7:30pm):** delete what
> 
> **spacekid (7:32pm):** th3 post...
> 
> **stellugh (7:38pm):** y
> 
> **spacekid (7:40pm):** itss kindif mean ://
> 
> **stellugh (7:44pm):** no. ♥️
> 
> **starllatone:** pee PEE poo POO..,.,,.
> 
> **October 12 th 2022:**
> 
> **stellugh (7:56pm):** get off my account!!!!!!
> 
> **spacekid (7:58pm):** n0o. <3
> 
> **zekeharpofficial:** Blocking is akin to swatting a pesky fly upon my wrist.
> 
> ****
> 
> **manletgod:** king
> 
> **justadude:** Who is this and why does he comment on every one of Zeke’s posts
> 
> **manletgod:** mind your damn business bitch
> 
> **bowtieenthusiast:** me and da boss!
> 
> **starllatone:** oi oi fish and chips
> 
> **twistedfirestart:** Is your boss the cat or the guy? I’m confused.


	11. Two Point Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE
> 
> CW: Parental abuse/neglect, transphobia (for this entire part).

* * *

**Playlist Continue: Major Parkinson – Ecophobia**

**October 15 th 2022 – 10:54AM**

* * *

**spacekid (10:54am):** karma a.... csn I ask you smth

 **badkarma (11:11am):** sure???

 **spacekid (11:22am):** can you.. . , come w mw to apogolofise to stella

 **badkarma (11:26am):** you’re 24.

 **spacekid (11:48am):** pwease?///??

> 1:30PM. Nova, Karma and Stella find themselves in Stella’s room.

**NOVA:** I apologise; for the way I acted two weeks ago.

 **STELLA:** I’m sorry too. I should have talked things through with everyone first...

 **KARMA:** Now that we’ve dealt with things like adults... What are we doing about everything?

 **STELLA:** I can arrange a time to meet right now if that’s alright with you two?

 **NOVA:** All we can do is bite the bullet I suppose. Go ahead!

> **stellugh (13:36pm):** hey pip
> 
> **stellugh (14:38pm):** pip
> 
> **stellugh (15:56pm):** pippyyyyyyy
> 
> **cadence (17:35pm):** wtf i was working
> 
> **stellugh (17:42pm):** guess whatttt?
> 
> **stellugh (17:43pm):** she agreed to meet!
> 
> **cadence (17:44pm):** THANK FUCK
> 
> **cadence (17:47pm):** would tomorrow at 6 be alright? gotta work. i can meet directly at the pub
> 
> **stellugh (17:50pm):** absolutely!
> 
> **stellugh (17:51pm):** see you soon, wayward british man!
> 
> **cadence (17:52pm):** HEY THIS IS THE UK, IM ALLOWED TO BE OBSCENELY BRITISH

_[Anna’s room. Pip rushes to tell her the news.]_

**PIP:** Guess what? I have somewhere to go now! 

**ANNA:** That’s... Great, Pip.

 **PIP:** Before I leave, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.

 **PIP:** What was the second thing you and Jeremiah have in common? I’ve been trying to figure it out ever since-

 **ANNA:** Pip. I appreciate you never questioning me but you haven’t realised yet?

 **ANNA:** My mother doesn’t let me do anything feminine besides growing out my hair. Think about it.

 **PIP:** Hmmmmmmmmmm...

_[Pause.]_

**PIP:** OH!

 **PIP:** OH MY GOD.

 **PIP:** I’M SO SORRY.

_[Anna smiles.]_

**ANNA:** Don’t be. You’ve given me the confidence to be myself for the first time!

 **PIP:** Okay, okay.

 **PIP:** We’re going dress shopping. Right now!

_[At the shopping mall.]_

**PIP:** You see anything you like; we buy it.

 **PIP:** Just, don’t go too overboard. I need to save some for myself...

_[Pip leaves the screen.]_

> Anna is about to follow him, until...
> 
> Anna is amazed.

**ANNA:** Pip!

> **PIP:** You found something already? _[Disaster strikes when Pip sees the price tag of £250.]_

_[Pip at the till.]_

**PIP:** You work here too?

 **WILLOW:** Less than three jobs? In this economy?

 **PIP:** Yeah.

 **WILLOW:** (Let’s see how much they’re ripping off people with this...)

_[The fire alarm goes off.]_

**WILLOW:** Give me a minute to go and see to that...

_[Willow leaves the screen.]_

> Anna in the toilets holding a lighter and a burning piece of paper as the sprinklers are activated.

**PIP:** (Nice one, Anna!)

> Pip uses his abilities on the till.

**WILLOW:** Your total comes to… £25

> Willow is yelling at Anna as Pip grimaces.

**WILLOW:** For the love of god!

 **WILLOW:** Do NOT set things on fire in enclosed spaces!

 **ANNA:** Sorry, Miss Woodwind.

 **WILLOW:** You’d better be, Cleff!

_[Anna re-joins Pip.]_

**PIP:** We should vacate the premises, I do believe; come on, Anna.

 **WILLOW:** (Anna?)

> Pip and Anna leave, Willow is perplexed until she finally gets it.


	12. Two Point Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE
> 
> CW: Parental abuse/neglect, transphobia (for this entire part).

* * *

**Playlist Continue: Major Parkinson – The Age of the Paranoia**

**October 16 th 2022 – 5:30PM**

* * *

> Karma, Stella and Nova sat at the pub table.

**NOVA:** I still can’t get back into the website no matter how hard I try...

_[Karma grinning at the website on their phone.]_

**KARMA:** Whoever’s behind this is a comedic genius, I swear!

 **STELLA:** They’ve been changing it every day. I admire their dedication!

 **NOVA:** Please can you two take this assault on our already weak public image seriously?

 **KARMA:** I did warn you. Besides, shouldn’t you have managed to fix it by now?

 **NOVA:** I’ll have you know that despite my hacking prowess...

_[Pip enters scene.]_

**PIP:** Hey!

 **PIP:** Who do I have the pleasure of meeting today?

 **KARMA:** You already know me and Stella... I’ll have to introduce you to the others back at Nova’s...

 **PIP:** Nova? That sounds familiar.

 **NOVA:** As it should. I’m Zeke’s sister **.**

_[Pip raises his arms in shock.]_

**PIP:** WHAT?

 **KARMA:** Trust me! She’s not with him.

 **STELLA:** With all that out of the way; glad to have you on board!

 **PIP:** Alright, shock over.

 **PIP:** I hate to be like this, but there’s someone I have to say ‘bye’ to quickly. Give me ten.

_[Pip stands outside of the ‘Dead Days Inn’.]_

**PIP:** (You can do this, Cadence.)

_[He’s walking away, before someone blocks his path.]_

**PIP:** Anna! I was actually on my way-

 **ANNA:** Pip! I’m coming with you!

 **PIP:** You can’t! This is really dangerous! I wouldn’t want you to get hurt!

 **ANNA:** I haven’t been honest with you. My mother...

 **ANNA:** The night I met you... She...

_[Anna starts to shake and cry.]_

**ANNA:** She ripped up all of my recent drawings and was about to...

 **ANNA:** She threatened to hit-

 **ANNA:** I’m sorry I should have told you sooner. I know she won’t be accepting of this-

 **PIP:** Anna...

> ****
> 
> **PIP:** It’s not your fault.
> 
> **PIP:** You’ve been so strong.

**NOVA:** OUCH!

> Nova and Oel being angry at one another.

**NOVA:** WHORE!

_[Everyone in the pub is looking at her.]_

**NOVA:** Sorry for calling your cat a whore, sir.

 **JERRY:** Don’t be. He is and he knows it.

_[Pip and Anna enter the pub again.]_

**PIP:** Change of plans. She’s coming with us!

 **JERRY:** Pip? What’s going on?

 **PIP:** Long story short, her mother’s even worse than we previously thought.

 **PIP:** Let’s go!

_[Everyone running to the bus station.]_

**STELLA:** Woosh!

 **NOVA:** AAAAAA

 **KARMA:** Woah, WOAH! ISN’T THIS TECHNICALLY KIDNAPPING?

_[They arrive at the station.]_

**PIP:** Anna, are you sure you packed everything-

 **PIP:** Anna?

_[Pan over to Anna standing next to her mother.]_

**ANNA:** You weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow!

 **NOVA:** We’ll go hold the bus up for as long as we can!

_[Nova and Stella exit.]_

_[Pip and Karma walk over to Anna and Sheila.]_

**SHEILA:** You! You’re responsible for this mess?

 **SHEILA:** Get away from my son or I’ll have you and the rest of your little gang locked up!

 **PIP:** Oh that’s it.

 **PIP:** You’re fucking dead.

_[Anna turns to Pip and Sheila.]_

**ANNA:** Pip!

 **ANNA:** Mother! Both of you please stop!

 **KARMA:** Pip, be careful! I understand how you feel but we don’t need any more commotion right now!

> Pip and Sheila prepare to fight.
> 
> Until an unexpected ally decides to show his face.

**SHEILA:** Mangy thing!

 **SHEILA:** Get off me!

_[Sheila tumbles to the ground.]_

**PIP:** That fucking cat...

 **PIP:** Right, let’s catch this bus!

_[Anna walks off to the side.]_

**PIP:** Anna? What are you-

 **ANNA:** If I come with you... I’m putting you all at risk. I’m sorry, but I can’t do that.

> Anna tells Pip and the others to ‘Go’.

_[Jerry turns himself and Anna invisible.]_

**JERRY:** Whilst she’s distracted! Hurry!

 **ANNA:** See you around, Pip.

> Pip is fucking devvod, man.
> 
> Pip on the bus upset, Stella and Karma being unsure of what to do.
> 
> Karma goes to sit next to Pip; offering him her phone.

**KARMA:** Hey.

 **PIP:** What?

 **KARMA:** You have her number, right?

> Pip messages Anna with the base address.
> 
> **ATTACHED: base.pdf**
> 
> **PIP:** stay safe. keep this address somewhere 💙
> 
> **ANNA:** thank you for everything pip
> 
> **ANNA:** ill be safe
> 
> **ANNA:** i promise :3
> 
> Anna replying to Pip cause his powers to overpower Karma’s phone.

**PIP:** (Piss!)

> Karma’s phone resets.

**PIP:** Thank fuck...

> Nova sat at the back of the bus; something rattles her.

**NOVA:** I can get into the site!

 **KARMA:** Knew I left the tab open...

> An angry Zulfa flails her arms around.

**ZULFA:** SLUT!


	13. Two Point Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE
> 
> CW: Parental abuse/neglect, transphobia (for this entire part).

* * *

**Playlist End: Major Parkinson – Baseball**

**October 16 th 2022 – 6:08PM**

* * *

> Sheila confronts Jerry, her arm is badly scratched up with Oel still hanging from it.

**ANNA:** (After this incident, Jerry banned my mother from the pub. Thank you, Jerry!)

_[Anna sat at school desk.]_

**ANNA:** (And so, the next morning rolled around...)

_[Willow approaches.]_

**WILLOW:** Cleff.

 **ANNA:** Miss?

 **WILLOW:** Meet me outside my office after class.

 **WILLOW:** You’re not in trouble; for once. I just need to clear some things up.

> Anna and Willow sit in Willow’s Office.

**WILLOW:** Hmmmm; that’s what happened?

 **WILLOW:** Sadly we can’t do much without getting other agencies involved, but how we proceed is your decision.

 **ANNA:** Thank you for believing me and being good about all... This.

 **WILLOW:** Please, It’s my job!

 **WILLOW:** And, Anna... If anyone gives you trouble over this... Let me know.

_[Anna walks through the corridor smiling, until she bumps into a certain trio.]_

**RYAN:** Hey, uh...

 **RYAN:** We overheard some stuff at the bus depot and... Uhhh...

 **SALLIE:** What he’s trying to say is...

 **SHANE:** We’re sorry for everything.

 **RYAN:** We were massive dicks. There’s no other way to put it.

 **SALLIE:** To make up for it, we were going to ask you if you wanted to join us at lunch tomorrow.

 **ANNA:** Thanks, but no thanks.

 **ANNA:** I appreciate the apology, but if it took the three of you realising my mother is a bad parent...

> Anna raises her middle finger at the three of them and walks off.

**ANNA:** Then fuck you!

 **SHANE:** Damn.

 **SALLIE:** That flopped.

 **RYAN:** No it’s-

 **RYAN:** It’s no wonder she wouldn’t want to be our friend.

_[Anna at the school gates, she looks back once before leaving.]_

_[The trio arrives at the gates.]_

**SHANE:** See you two tomorrow?

 **SALLIE:** Unless I get murdered or fake being sick again, definitely.

 **ANNA:** Wait!

_[Anna comes back.]_

**ANNA:** I think I will join you all for lunch tomorrow!

_[Anna smiles.]_

**ANNA:** If you’re all still okay with that.

_[The trio smile.]_

_[Cut to Shane’s house.]_

**RYAN:** Okay.

 **SALLIE:** Does everything fit just fine?

 **SHANE:** Give her time, Christ.

_[Pause.]_

**ANNA:** Done!

> Anna comes out onto the stairwell wearing a new set of clothes.

**ANNA:** Please tell me if I look like a train wreck.

 **SALLIE:** Anna, you look great!

 **SHANE:** I picked out the bow, if you’re curious!

 **RYAN:** Lovin’ the shades!

 **ANNA:** Thanks for helping me get new clothes! I really appreciate it.

 **SALLIE:** No trouble at all! Let’s mosey!

 **ANNA:** And so began… The most unlikely friendship between us.

> Oel attacking Ryan, Jerry cleaning it up like a G.
> 
> Gay ass sleepover.
> 
> owocry emoji.

**ANNA:** Thank you, everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of e2's transcript! :3


	14. Three Point One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE

* * *

**Playlist Start: Polkadot Cadaver – Last Call in Jonestown**

**October 19 th 2022 – 7:55PM**

* * *

> **PIP:** A mad doctor... A pop star...
> 
> **PIP:** An odd match, but nonetheless...
> 
> **PIP:** They made it work.
> 
> **KARMA:** Once the pop star’s manager caught wind of things however...
> 
> **KARMA:** Disaster struck.
> 
> **KARMA:** The mad doctor found the body.
> 
> **PIP:** And did everything he could to revive his partner.
> 
> **KARMA:** He was soon successful.
> 
> **PIP:** But this was not the person he had grown to love.
> 
> **KARMA:** The pop star killed their former love.
> 
> **KARMA:** And went on a killing spree with their newfound life.
> 
> **PIP:** Local legend tells of ‘The Ragdoll Man’.
> 
> **PIP:** Who slays those unfortunate enough to cross their path.

**NOVA:** You two read this stuff?

 **KARMA:** Shut up.

 **PIP:** Creepypasta is great!

 **NOVA:** It’s a dead genre.

 **KARMA:** Not as dead as you if you don’t hush.

 **PIP:** What Karma said.

 **NOVA:** I give up.

_[In a graveyard in a village far, far away...]_

> Two stoned teenagers enter the scene.

**HANNAH:** Need t’piss.

 **JAKE:** Hurry uppppp. My mum’s gonna kill me if she sees my eyes!

 **HANNAH:** Jake, shut up.

 **HANNAH:** I don’t think anyone’s ever seen your eyes, so stop whinin’!

> A hand rises from the grave.
> 
> René wags his finger at the two teens menacingly.

**RENÉ:** You know, the only graves worth defiling are those of bigots.

 **RENÉ:** And Thatcher.

 **RENÉ:** Fuck Thatcher.

> Jake shook.

**JAKE:** Hannah, how much did we smoke?

> Hannah leaving.

**HANNAH:** Clearly not enough to deal with this shit.

_[Jake runs after his friend.]_

**JAKE:** HANNAH YOU MOTHERFUCKER!

 **RENÉ:** Heh heh.

 **RENÉ:** Rowdy lot…

> René walks to the other side of the graveyard and is met by another disgruntled teen.

**SHELL:** Oh for god’s sake.

 **SHELL:** The rumours ARE true.

 **RENÉ:** You... Have something to do with me, don’t you?

 **SHELL:** Regrettably, yes.

_[Scene cuts to a day ago, back at base.]_

**NOVA:** Pip, I need to show my gratitude for your fix of this!

 **PIP:** I don’t see how this website could help us in any conceivable manner, but I’ll gladly take your thanks.

 **KARMA:** All the messages we got for the 5 hours it was originally active were trolls and doxing threats.

 **NOVA:** Do you have any suggestions as to our next action?

 **KARMA:**...

 **NOVA:** Thought not.

 **STELLA:** Maybe we could upload some footage of us using our powers? That would get across that we’re the real deal!

 **PIP:** Stella, I love you but that’s a terrible idea.

 **NOVA:** Stella. That’s the best idea we’ve had so far!

 **PIP:** Isn’t this the only idea we’ve had so fa-

> Our group piling into a room with a white background. They’re in disguise.

**PIP:** Nova, this is really fucking dumb.

 **NOVA:** Nonsense! As long as you refrain from wearing your current outfits in public you’ll be fine!

 **NOVA:** I’m too paranoid to upload this without a secure VPN and 20 other precautions!

 **KARMA:** Won’t people just say this is CGI or something?

 **STELLA:** Aw hush! My powers are too dazzling for anyone to even begin to suspect such a thing!

 **PIP:** Are you paying for new outfits? You’d better be paying for new outfits!

 **NOVA:** Anyway, 3… 2… 1… GO!

 **KARMA:** Uhhhhhhhhh. I’m ‘Red’.

_[Karma makes a flame at the tip of her fingers.]_

**KARMA:** I can set things on fire.

 **KARMA:** I’m also the reason for our namesake if you couldn’t already guess!

 **STELLA:** I’m ‘Pink’!

_[Stella summons her wings and halo.]_

**STELLA:** I do cool angel stuff!

_[Stella flies off.]_

**PIP:** *Sigh*.

_[Pip’s aura surrounds him.]_

**PIP:** ‘Blue’.

 **PIP:** I can do finger guns.

> Stella is flying across the screen; Pip shoots her, causing her to return to where she was last standing.

**STELLA:** I was having fun, fuck you.

 **KARMA:** With that proof out of the way…

 **KARMA:** Our ‘Producer’ wanted us to talk about our goals.

 **PIP:** (They’re way too into this).

 **PIP:** Ezekiel Harpsichord. We cannot allow you to harm humanity using those individuals who you refer to as ‘Doodles’.

 **STELLA:** You suck at naming things, bro.

 **KARMA:** We aim to stop you by any means possible.

 **KARMA:** Our goals also include helping anyone who is having issues involving this mess.

_[Stella activates her powers again.]_

**STELLA:** If you have any queries, take them up with ‘Purple’.

 **KARMA:** This is The Fire Brigade…

_[Karma puts up a peace sign.]_

**KARMA:** Out!

_[Back to René and Shell.]_

**RENÉ:** They could help us.

 **SHELL:** Are you sure this is a good idea?

 **RENÉ:** Oh trust me, I’m certain.

 **SHELL:** René. I hope you’re right.

 **SHELL:** The locals here won’t be of help at all...

 **RENÉ:** Shell.

 **RENÉ:** We can’t work on this alone.

_[René smiles.]_

**RENÉ:** Maybe we’ll make some allies, who knows?

_[Shell pouts, crossing her arms.]_

**SHELL:** If this is a trap, I’m blaming you.

 **RENÉ:** I wouldn’t have it any other way!


	15. Three Point Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE

* * *

**Playlist Continue: Polkadot Cadaver – Long Strange Trip to Paradise**

**October 21 st 2022 – 11:42PM**

* * *

_[Ciel is asleep in their bed before being awoken.]_

**CIEL:** *Yawn*

_[Ciel opens their eyes.]_

> Kitchen. Diesel (?) can be seen scoffing pizza. Ciel walks in.

**CIEL:** …Diesel?

_[Diesel (?) closes the fridge door and turns towards Ciel.]_

**CIEL:** There’s pizza crumbs on your shirt.

 **CIEL:** Judging from that, I’m not speaking to Diesel, am I?

 **HUNTER:** Well done.

 **HUNTER:** Don’t judge me. You know he hates the stuff.

 **CIEL:** Hunter, please go back to bed. We’re busy tomorrow.

 **HUNTER:** About that actually. You’re goin’ to MelodyTown, correct?

 **CIEL:** Yes. Not sure why you seem to care.

 **HUNTER:** Word of advice; don't go.

 **CIEL:** Unless you want to go back to living in the car again, I’d suggest not telling us how to make our money.

_[Hunter angrily walks up to Ciel.]_

**HUNTER:** Promise me one thing.

_[He pokes Ciel in the chest.]_

**HUNTER:** If you love him as much as you claim to, you’ll get out of there the moment you’re done.

_[Hunter leaves, Ciel is shaken.]_

_[October 22 nd 2022 – 2:23PM. Melodytown Hotel.]_

_[Pip and Nova enter.]_

**PIP:** This room is nice.

 **PIP:** Shame about the pricing though.

 **NOVA:** You weren’t the one who had to pay for it!

 **PIP:** Okay, millionaire.

 **NOVA:** Do you actually think I have anything close to that left?

_[Karma and Stella’s room. Roughly the same time.]_

**KARMA:** Feels good to get a small holiday for free.

 **STELLA:** Yep! Nova didn’t seem too pleased though.

 **KARMA:** Poor Pip…

 **STELLA:** I’m sure he’s doing just fine!

_[Corridor. Pip and Nova’s argument can be heard.]_

**NOVA:** Why do you still wear that thing?

 **PIP:** Because if I lost the bowtie I wouldn’t be myself!

> Ciel and Diesel rush to their room to get away from the quarrelling.

**NOVA:** You look like the world’s shittiest anime character.

 **PIP:** Oh yeah? Well you look… like a chav!

 **NOVA:** Take that back right now!

_[Karma and Stella room. Both are shaken.]_

> **STELLA:** Just fine!

_[A decrepit barn – 3:00PM. Everyone is disguised, Nova pulls her hoodie strings shut.]_

**NOVA:** Let’s get straight to business.

 **PIP:** Are you sure this is the best idea? We don’t know if-

 **STELLA:** Don’t be so on edge! We’ll beat them up if this is a trap!

 **PIP:** (Wouldn’t be an issue if I could actually SEE in this thing…)

> René drops from the ceiling

**RENÉ:** Yo.

_[Karma rushes over to René.]_

**KARMA:** Wait… are you?

_[Pip follows.]_

**PIP:** No way!

 **NOVA:** HUH?

 _[Karma and Pip arrive in front of_ _René and remove their masks.]_

 **KARMA + PIP:** RENÉ!

_[René eyes them both, surprised.]_

**NOVA:** This has got to be the absolute DUMBEST turn of events I’ve seen in my entire life.

 **STELLA:** You’re such a spoilsport!

_[Stella goes to join them.]_

**NOVA:**...

_[Nova mulls it over before following.]_

[ _René eyes Pip; pointing at him.]_

 **RENÉ:** You…

_[He raises both his arms to point at Karma and Pip.]_

**RENÉ:** Both know who I am?

> THE BOYS!!! (And others...)

**NARRATOR:** And so… Our ragtag team is finally complete…

> Our quintet entering Shell’s house.

**NARRATOR:** That was how they found themselves here.

_[Ciel and Diesel spot them entering the house.]_

> Shell’s room – Shell is angry, everyone else is somewhat sheepish.

**SHELL:** René are you fucking joking me?

 **SHELL:** You didn’t even ask before bringing four strangers to my house… in broad daylight might I add!

 **RENÉ:** Uh, well…

 **PIP:** ‘scaryspaghettifangirl210’ right?

_[Shell gets flustered.]_

**PIP:** Massive fan of your work!

 **SHELL:** Don’t be, it sucks.

_[Pip is shaken, Karma is suddenly angered.]_

**KARMA:** I will not accept slander for such pieces of art.

 **SHELL:** Lady, I’ll slander my own ‘accomplishments’ until the day I die!

 **KARMA:** René please step aside.

 **RENÉ:** Sure.

_[René moves and Karma takes his place.]_

**KARMA:** From one creative to another…

 **KARMA:** If only one person likes your art; even if that person is you! It isn’t bad.

 **KARMA:** All that matters is that you enjoy making it.

**SHELL: …**

**SHELL:** Can I ask the green man himself why he brought you?

 **RENÉ:** About that… You know, the thing!

 **RENÉ:** If you could try to explain our plight in a little more detail then-

 **NOVA:** Everyone, I think we have a problem!

_[Nova enters the room.]_

**NOVA:** There’s two people scouting the house right now and…

_[Knocks at the door.]_

**STELLA:** Christ!

 **SHELL:** Everyone hide! I’ll deal with this.

[Shell goes to answer the door.]

> Pip and René look at one another, as well as Stella and Nova.

_[Pip opens the closet door and steps in.]_

**PIP:** Get in the closet right now!

_[René joins him in the closet.]_

**RENÉ:** I didn’t even get a chance to come out yet!

> **PIP:** Is now really the time?
> 
> **RENÉ:** Yes. Yes it is.
> 
> **NOVA:** This is a really bad hiding place.
> 
> **STELLA:** No shit, Sherlock.
> 
> Chest of drawers.
> 
> **KARMA:** You don’t know true pain until you’ve had to stuff yourself into a drawer…

**PIP:** Actually you know what, bugger this.

 _[Pip teleports himself and_ _René out of the house.]_

 **NOVA:** Pip! You whore!

_[Nova gets out from under the bed.]_

**STELLA:** Oi! Oi!

_[Stella rushes to escape with the others.]_

**KARMA: What happened to trying to be stealthy?**

_[Karma runs to the window; finding themself unable to open it.]_

**KARMA:** HEY!

 **KARMA:** Which one of you jammed the window?!

> Karma placing a lampshade over her head.

**KARMA:** Meet me back here; if you get caught, I swear I will burn this entire place to the ground!


	16. Three Point Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE

* * *

**Playlist Continue: Polkadot Cadaver – A Wolf in Jesus Skin**

**October 22 nd 2022 – 4:02PM**

* * *

> **NARRATOR:** Karma was now forced to silently atone for their sins.

**SHELL:** As you can see, there’s nothing suspicious here at all!

 **DIESEL:** I suppose so. Just be careful though, okay?

 **CIEL:** If you suspect anything’s wrong at all you can call us. Although we’re only in town for a few days.

_[Shell smiles.]_

**SHELL:** I’m sure I’ll be fine, but thank you for offering.

 **SHELL:** Now come on, I’m sure you two are busy!

_[Shell ushers a rattled Ciel and Diesel to the entrance of her room.]_

**DIESEL:** Before we DO leave…

 **DIESEL:** I LOVE your lamp, where’d you get it?

_[Shell stops, unsure of what to say.]_

**SHELL:** …

 **SHELL:** IKEA. Think it was called the ‘ebenholts mörker’ or something.

_[Diesel looks at Ciel pleadingly.]_

**CIEL:** Absolutely not, it’s ugly.

_[Ciel leaves.]_

_[A disappointed Diesel follows.]_

**KARMA + SHELL:** ...

_[It’s silent until they hear the door slam.]_

_[Regroup around half an hour later.]_

**STELLA:** Sorry.

 **SHELL:** Skip the apologies, we have around half an hour until my parents get back.

 **SHELL:** Let me pull up PowerPoint…

> Melodytown: A Brief History. Presented by Shell Grave.

**SHELL:** Melodytown was founded in 2002 by a the Scherzos – a Canadian family who moved to the UK.

 **SHELL:** They and a group of people who admired the mother of the family came with them.

> The mother of the family: Cynthia Scherzo.

**SHELL:** Allegedly, she performed ‘miracles’ – which led to her gaining a sizable following.

 **SHELL:** This group referred to themselves as the ‘Blackjack Bats’. Or rather; Cynthia began calling them that and it stuck.

> The Scherzo Family.

**SHELL:** The eldest son ran away in 2007, his whereabouts are still unknown.

 **SHELL:** At the same time…

 **SHELL:** The Scherzo parents also vanished without a trace.

 **SHELL:** This left only one member.

 **SHELL:** Vincent Scherzo.

 **SHELL:** (Or Vin.)

 **SHELL:** Ever since Vin took over, the membership has grown, with there being members all over the country!

 **SHELL:** Vin runs the village to this day! Along with four others; this wouldn’t be strange…

 **SHELL:** If they didn’t parade around the place wearing masks.

 **SHELL:** You can see why any sane person would see them as a cult! With the village being their compound of sorts!

 **SHELL:** They tried recruiting my family when we moved here; hell, they even tried recruiting René!

 **SHELL:** He turned them down, of course.

 **SHELL:** That’s why we contacted you.

 **SHELL:** Yeah.

> **SHELL:** The end.

_[The presentation ends.]_

**NOVA:** This group are the ones who believe in the ‘Blackjack Myth’ if I remember correctly?

 **RENÉ:** That old folktale about there being two gods that change over time?

 **RENÉ:** Complete hogwash if you ask me!

 **SHELL:** There’s more to it than that and you know it!

 **RENÉ:** Doesn’t change the fact it’s bullshit!

 **PIP:** That Vin bloke sounds like a right tosser.

_[René turns to face Pip, serious.]_

**RENÉ:** You don’t know half of it! He’s the reason everything around here is that same shade of piss yellow!

 **PIP:** It looks more like gold to me.

 **RENÉ:** You... Haven’t been here long enough.

 **SHELL:** Practically the entire village treats those who don’t attend his dumb ‘seminars’ like shit!

 **KARMA:** There’s not much we can do without your parents knowing, at the very least.

 **SHELL:** See, you big idiot! I told you this was a stupid idea!

 **RENÉ:** But I can get outta your hair now, right? That’s one problem solved!

 **SHELL:** I’m still stuck with my family in this shitty cult village!

 **NOVA:** If you feel like these lot are that bad...

 **SHELL:** Nah. I can’t leave my mum and dad here on their own; as much as I hate the place.

 **STELLA:** Well, see ya!

_[Stella speeds off.]_

**NOVA:** Stella!

_[Nova, dismayed by Stella’s rudeness, pursues her.]_

**PIP:** That’s our cue to leave, I’m assuming.

 **PIP:** René, we’ll meet you at 8 in the morning tomorrow, as planned.

_[Pip exits. Karma begins to leave before facing back.]_

**KARMA:** I gave you our address earlier. Do whatever you feel you have to.

_[They exit.]_

**RENÉ:** It’s just us now, huh?

 **SHELL:** It won’t be once dad’s home. You’d better leave before someone else spots your goofy ass!

_[René puts their hood up.]_

**RENÉ:** I’ll be off. And Shell...

 **RENÉ:** Watch yourself. Vin and the others; they’re a lot more dangerous than you know.

_[He leaves.]_

**SHELL:** (Hmm?)

 **SHELL:** (It’s probably just René being René...)


	17. Three Point Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE

* * *

**Playlist Continue: Polkadot Cadaver – Sole Survivor**

**October 22 nd 2022 – 4:34PM**

* * *

_[Pip enters his and Nova’s room, feeling somewhat down.]_

**PIP:** (That was kind of a downer... Someone else we can’t save...)

_[He spots Nova collapsed on the floor and comes to her aid immediately.]_

**PIP:** Nova?!

 **NOVA:** *grumble*

 **PIP:** Was that, your stomach? Please tell me you’ve been eating!

 **NOVA:** (Feeling... Faint...)

_[Nova’s vision blacks out.]_

**NOVA:** (Not now!)

 **NOVA:** (I knew rooming together was a bad idea!)

> Nova begins to regain consciousness.

**STELLA:** You there?

 **KARMA:** I think she’s waking up!

_[Karma and Stella are stood by Nova’s bedside.]_

**KARMA:** Heya, champ.

 **NOVA:** S’up?

 **NOVA:** Something smells really good.

_[Pip enters.]_

**PIP:** You okay with chicken curry?

 **KARMA:** For a white guy, you’re not a bad cook!

 **PIP:** Anna kind of taught me whilst her mother was away.

 **NOVA:** I hate to tell you lot this now after you went through all the effort for me but...

 **NOVA:** My sensory issues can get kind of… bad when I’ve not eaten for a bit.

 **PIP:** That’s quite the conundrum…

 **PIP:** Sensory issues are the worst.

 **KARMA:** I’d feel bad eating while you just watched.

 **STELLA:** What can we do? I know we have our differences but... Girl you need to eat!

_[Karma reaches a state of realisation.]_

**KARMA:** Aha!

 **KARMA:** I know just what would help!

_[Our crew pull up outside the local off license.]_

**KARMA:** Retail therapy!

 **PIP:** An off license? Really?

 **KARMA:** Beggars can’t be choosers.

_[Nova and Karma find themselves in the alcohol aisle. Karma picks up a can.]_

**KARMA:** Tar X! Used to love this stuff!

 **KARMA:** Actually now that I think about it…

 **KARMA:** Why DID I stop drinking these?

> Siplo and Karma at the club, Karma throwing up.

**KARMA:** Oh.

> Pip holding two candies. Stella can be seen falling over in the background.

**PIP:** Blue… or Pink…?

_[Stella gets up and leaves.]_

_[Pause.]_

**LEPESTOCK:** The blue ones taste better.

_[Pip is startled and drops the candies.]_

**PIP:** Wah!?!?

_[Karma and Nova approach Pip and Lepestock.]_

**KARMA:** Yo, Pip! You and Stella done?

 **NOVA:** Somehow I doubt that’s Stella.

 **LEPESTOCK:** Name’s Lepestock.

 **PIP:** Yeah, they’re really cool. Gave me advice on what to buy.

 **PIP:** God, I’ve never heard of any of these brands before!

 **KARMA:** There’s… more than one reason for that.

 **LEPESTOCK:** I should be going. I do hope you enjoy your time here!

 **LEPESTOCK:** I think Vin would be pleased to meet you.

_[They exit.]_

**KARMA + PIP + STELLA:** ...

 **STELLA:** Yeah! It was on the top shelf around here!

_[Stella and a store assistant enter.]_

**ASHER:** KAR?!

 **KARMA:** ASHER?!

 **KARMA:** I know you wanted to keep where you lived a secret from the family, but you live HERE?

 **KARMA:** Dickhead, you have GOT to have some top tier stories!

> Asher smiles.

**ASHER:** Hmmm, maybe I do.

 **STELLA + PIP + NOVA:** ???

 **KARMA:** Before any of you ask, he’s my cousin.

 **ASHER:** Don’t you have university classes? And I’m sure you haven’t talked about any of these… characters before.

 **KARMA:** Classes are out, and these guys? We met by coincidence!

 **ASHER:** Wild.

 **KARMA:** Oh yeah, there’s something I need to ask you.

_[A grin is plastered across Karma’s face.]_

**KARMA:** Can you give us a discount?

_[They’re outside of the off license, holding their shopping and walking away.]_

**NOVA:** Wow. I really do feel better now.

 **KARMA:** I’m glad! Just a shame René couldn’t come with.

 **STELLA:** Dude’s huge and green! I’m surprised he hasn’t drawn more attention sleeping in that barn!

> A masked character is revealed to have been stalking the group.

_[Nova and Pip’s hotel room – 8:04PM. Pip comes out of the bathroom.]_

**PIP:** Hey! The bathroom’s free if you want to-

_[He sees Nova asleep.]_

> Pip goes to pull the curtains beside the bed shut, catching a glimpse of some commotion outside.

**PIP:** Looks like it’s the sofa for me tonight.

 **PIP:**!!!

_[Field, outside of the barn.]_

> Pip knocks out two people attacking the barn.

**PIP:** Stop!

> Pip puts up a barrier in front of himself and a scratched-up René.

**RENÉ:** Pip?

 **PIP:** They did this?

 **RENÉ:** I- Pip, don’t hurt them, they’re-

 **PIP:** Save it. I’m not allowing them to harm you further.

> Pip warps himself and René out of the barn. Someone has been watching the entire exchange.

**VIN:** Selfless, yet ruthless. You are interesting...

_[Ciel and Diesel also saw the entire thing. Diesel begins to feel faint.]_

**DIESEL:** Ah shit…

_[Hunter switches in and rapidly drags Ciel away.]_

**HUNTER:** We’re leaving right now.

> Karma, Stella, Pip, Nova and René all sit in a bus stop a way away from the village.

**KARMA:** Well.

 **KARMA:** This sucks.


	18. Three Point Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE

* * *

**Playlist End: Polkadot Cadaver – Lunatic**

**October 22 nd 2022 – 9:56PM**

* * *

_[Cut back to the off license. Asher is finishing up for the night.]_

**ASHER:** Your total comes to £4.34.

 **VILLAGER 1:** You know, I never see you at the meetings...

 **VILLAGER 2:** You should come along! Vin and the others won’t judge you for it!

 **ASHER:** Uh... Thanks. But I’m good. Got other things on my mind.

 **VILLAGER 1:** Hmmmm, okay...

_[The villagers leave.]_

**ASHER:** *yawn*

_[Asher closes up the store for the night and heads to the public toilets.]_

> Asher changes into a new outfit, donning a mask and showing off his midriff.

_[Asher approaches the church, meeting another masked figure outside.]_

**ASHER:** Hey! Willow!

 **WILLOW:** Jack.

 **ASHER:** Right! Sorry, Queen.

 **ASHER:** Are Rael, Vin and Demz here yet?

 **WILLOW:** To my knowledge, King, Vin and Ace aren’t currently present. When are you going to get used to using our code names?

 **ASHER:** Likely, never.

 **WILLOW:** What Vin saw in you, I’ll never know.

 **ASHER:** Okay, miss ‘won’t shut up about the problem student she suddenly started caring about’.

 **ASHER:** You goin’ soft?

 **WILLOW:** God, I certainly hope not.

_[Lepestock approaches.]_

**LEPESTOCK:** Namaste.

 **WILLOW:** Magandang gabi.

 **ASHER:** Namaskar.

_[Lepestock enters the church.]_

**WILLOW:** Looks like it’s time to head backstage.

_[Asher and Willow do just that and find someone passed out on the bench.]_

> Willow poking Demz to wake them up.

**ASHER:** Ace?

 **ASHER:** Ace? The meeting’s about to start!

 **ASHER:** DEMZEL ARCO!

_[Demz appears behind Asher, wearing a mask.]_

**DEMZ:** You called?

> Asher all but shits himself.

**ASHER:** Don’t do that!

 **DEMZ:** I do suppose it is no thanks for waking me from my slumber.

_[Vin and Rael enter.]_

**VIN:** Hey, hey! Let’s pack it up in here!

 **RAEL:** We have some important news to share. And no, this time we’re sure she’s not messing with us.

_[The meeting starts.]_

**VIN:** Brothers.

 **VIN:** Sisters.

 **VIN:** And those of us who don’t quite fit either.

> Vin behind the podium; Demz, Asher, Willow and Rael standing on the stage.

**VIN:** We humbly welcome you to our assembly once again.

 **VIN:** I would like to thank those who assisted in dealing with our barn resident earlier this evening.

 **VIN:** As you know, we’ve been wondering as to the whereabouts, or the existence of the ‘Black Group’.

> The stage, a projection of Karma, Stella, Pip, René and Nova is visible.

**VIN:** These are the faces of the so called ‘Fire Brigade’. _Apologies for the blurry nature of the images, hahaha..._

> **ASHER:** (KAR?!)
> 
> **ASHER:** (KAR’S FRIENDS?!)
> 
> **ASHER:** ...

**VIN:** They are the components of the ‘Black Group’, and if anyone is aware of their current location, we urge you to keep a close eye on them.

> Vin holding his arms out from behind.

**VIN:** It is vital that we gather them for Agatha’s reconstitution, and subsequently...

 **VIN:** Furthering our current objectives.

 **VIN:** Individuals like Ezekiel Harpsichord cause untold amounts of harm.

 **VIN:** In our world, these kinds of people will not be allowed even the privilege of existence.

> Vin picks up a flask and holds it to his audience.

**VIN:** Let us hope that the ‘Fire Brigade’ will take care of him, and help us work towards a better world.

 **VIN:** Good night, Blackjack Bats.

_[The crowd cheers as the assembly ends.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of episode 3 transcript! whew this one's all over the place because my editing for this one is incredibly unclean.


	19. Four Point One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE
> 
> CW: Body horror, unreality, A.C.A.B, pedophilia (briefly), nazism (briefly).

* * *

**Playlist Start: Kyros – Two Frames of Panic**

**January 31 st 2007 – 6:50PM**

* * *

> Hunter runs onto a field, covered in blood.

_[He turns backwards.]_

**HUNTER:** We can’t...

 **HUNTER:** We can’t go back there ever again.

_[He leaves, hopping on a bus once he’s cleaned himself up.]_

_[A bedroom - February 1 st 2007\. Hunter is lying asleep on the bed.]_

_[Hunter gets up.]_

**HUNTER?:** (???)

_[He walks into a living room to see a middle-aged man sitting on a recliner, reading the newspaper. Upon realising his guest is awake, the man stands up.]_

**THEREMIN:** You feeling any better, kiddo?

 **HUNTER?:** Who? Who are you? Where is this?

 **THEREMIN:** We found you passed out at the bus depot. You a runaway or...?

 **HUNTER?:** I don’t remember anything, sorry.

 **THEREMIN:** You got a name? I’m Officer Theremin; I should have introduced myself before.

 **???:** I don’t think I do.

 **THEREMIN:** I can’t just call you kiddo... How about you choose your own name?

 **???:** Uhhhhhhhhh.

> The boy scans the large bookshelf beside him. Then... he sees it; ‘Diesel’.

**NARRATOR:** At that point, with no memory of his past...

> **NARRATOR:** Diesel began living with Officer Theremin.

_[Wonderland streets – February 24 th 2007\. Diesel and Theremin enter.]_

**DIESEL:** That’s what I was saying!

 **DIESEL:** Oh my God, Dad! It was...

 **DIESEL:** Sorry! I shouldn’t call you that!

 **THEREMIN:** Don’t get too attached, I’m sure we’ll find your family soon.

 **CIEL:** Hey! You two!

_[Ciel approaches, looking unnerved.]_

**CIEL:** Where am I?! Where is this?!

> Café – Diesel and Ciel are sat together.

**DIESEL:** We both can’t remember anything from before all of this? God...

 **CIEL:** I’m glad that guy’s friend offered me somewhere to stay.

 **CIEL:** Do you think our pasts might be connected somehow? This seems too suspicious to be a coincidence...

 **DIESEL:** Eh, nah! There’s no way!

_[A man comes up behind Diesel and pats him on the shoulder. Diesel is noticeably uncomfortable.]_

**KNOBHEAD:** Heyyyyy baby! Wanna get away from here and come back to my place?

 **CIEL:** Dude. Fuck off, you’re at least ten years older than him!

 **KNOBHEAD:** Like it matters! Let’s leave, honey!

_[Hunter switches in.]_

**HUNTER:** Oi! Ya fuckin’ nonce!

> Hunter throws his milkshake at the man and ends up kicking the shit out of him.

**HUNTER:** Don’t fuckin’ touch us!

_[Later at the café. Theremin confronts Hunter and Ciel.]_

**THEREMIN:** Well, uh. How do I put this...

 **THEREMIN:** You two just got a wanted pedophile arrested. Thank you. Although you should leave the apprehending to us in the future, understood?

 **HUNTER:** Whatever!

 **NARRATOR:** This wouldn’t be the only time the pair would come into contact with wanted felons however...

> Ciel and Diesel see a wanted poster for the person across the road from them.

**NARRATOR:** It would happen, again...

> Diesel got jumped by another student holding a knife. Ciel hits the student with a baseball bat.

**NARRATOR:** And again...

> Ciel and Diesel next to a burning car. The driver was holding a beer bottle and presumably robbed a bank judging by the money scattered all over the place.

**NARRATOR:** And again.

 **NARRATOR:** This continued for one year; until Ciel turned 18 and started working.

> Ciel working at a store.

**NARRATOR:** The pair saw little of one another.

> Diesel sitting in a classroom.

**NARRATOR:** And life continued; mundane as usual.

_[February 1 st 2010\. Ciel, Diesel and Officer Theremin are gathered around a table with an eighteenth birthday cake sitting upon it.]_

> Diesel is the birthday boy!!!

**CIEL:** Good to see you again after such a long time!

 **DIESEL:** Same to you! Actually, dad?

 **DIESEL:** Is there a reason you were insistent on Ciel coming? They’re always really busy!

 **THEREMIN:** You two work so well together! We’ve all hated seeing you apart for so long; you solved so many cases that we couldn’t get a single lead on!

 **THEREMIN:** That’s why... I was going to ask... Diesel; once you graduate 6th Form...

 **THEREMIN:** Would the pair of you be interested in joining the force?

_[Diesel raises his arms joyfully; Ciel looks at Officer Theremin, shocked.]_

**DIESEL:** YES! DEFINITELY!

_[Ciel and Diesel look at each other excitedly.]_

**CIEL:** I get to quit retail? And work with my best friend? Sign me up!


	20. Four Point Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE
> 
> CW: Body horror, unreality, A.C.A.B, pedophilia (briefly), nazism (briefly).

* * *

**Playlist Continue: Kyros – Rumour**

**October 23 rd 2022 – 3:34AM**

* * *

_[Siplo’s car pulls up to the base after picking Karma and the others up from the bus stop. They make their way into the main corridor.]_

> They’re literally just standing.

**NOVA:** Thank you, sincerely for the ride.

 **REED:** I’m just surprised everyone fit!

 **SIPLO:** Barely! Can’t Pip teleport people as long as he/the person in question knows where they’re going?

_[Pip rushes to defend himself.]_

**PIP:** Yes, but do you know how much energy it takes over such long distances?

_[René begins to walk away from the group.]_

**RENÉ:** Leave British boy alone for now. We should all try to get some much-needed rest.

_[Pip follows.]_

**PIP:** I appreciate you defending me, but you don’t know where the bedrooms are!

 **RENÉ:** Who said I was heading there? I’ll sleep on the floor!

 **STELLA:** Hey, dumbasses! Wait for me! I need somewhere to sleep too!

_[Stella leaves.]_

**KARMA:** Night! Sorry about this!

_[Karma and Nova join back with the others.]_

**FAYE: Don’t we need to be up early tomorrow?**

**SIPLO:** Ah shi-

_[‘Eighth Wonder’ – later that morning. Ciel and Diesel are sat waiting for Dylan.]_

**CIEL:** Should we drop this? I know the pay’s good but-

 **DIESEL:** Ciel, please! Just because ONE incident was serious enough for Hunter to involve himself doesn’t mean...

 **CIEL:** Diesel, you know full well what happened last time Hunter got involved! We don’t know Zeke’s motives or what all that MelodyTown stuff was about!

 **DIESEL:** Ciel. If you’re worried about us, we’ll be fine! It was you who got us involved in this in the first place!

_[Dylan enters and sits down.]_

**DYLAN:** You two doin’ alright?

 **DIESEL:** Dandy; thank you! Give us the details.

 **DYLAN:** I’m sure you’ll be glad to know the place I’m sending you is closer to home than the last one.

 **DYLAN:** Wintertime. It’s around an hour’s drive. Apparently there’s something up with a doctor there...

> Wintertime outskirts – Siplo, Reed and Faye are meeting their client in an alleyway.

**RITA:** I apologise for the rather... Ugly meeting place.

 **RITA:** You have to believe me though! This medication she’s prescribing people; it’s changing them!

 **FAYE:** We have no reason to NOT believe you after some of the things we’ve seen.

 **SIPLO:** Any reason you decided to ask us for help in particular?

_[Rita gets flustered.]_

**RITA:** Oh it’s-!

 **RITA:** The doctor in question is my wife; Lucy. She’s completely changed over these past few months and I just KNOW it has something to do with this!

 **RITA:** I fear that others would harm her...

_[Faye, Reed and Siplo smile.]_

**SIPLO:** We’ll get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible!

> Wintertime Medical Practice – Reed and Faye are standing outside.

**REED:** This is really scary! What if he gets caught?

 **FAYE:** We run for the hills - never to be seen again; obviously.

 **FAYE:** We’ll be fiiiine...

_[Siplo sneaking into the doctor’s office.]_

**SIPLO:** (This is most certainly a doctor’s office...)

_[He opens up a drawer and pulls out a pack of the medication in question.]_

**SIPLO:** (That was easier than I was expecting.)

_[Lucy walks in and finds Siplo stealing her medication.]_

**SIPLO:** You’re, not going to buy that I’m a patient are you?

 **LUCY:** No. I‘m not.

> Tendrils begin to fly up from the floor. The room goes dark, and for a second, Lucy’s appearance shifts. Siplo thinks he’s fucked until Faye’s bats show up to save the day.

**LUCY:** WHAT ARE THESE THINGS???

_[Lucy tries to fight off the bats, running away in the process.]_

**SIPLO:** (She doesn’t know what bats are?)

_[Reed and Faye enter.]_

**FAYE:** Buddy; I think we need to leave!

> René dream. He’s back in his fictional world, about to attack someone; when he’s lifted out of his world.
> 
> **VIN:** Hey. Buddy.
> 
> **NOVA:** Wake up!

_[René wakes up on the floor, and stands up.]_

**RENÉ:** Mornin’

 **NOVA:** I can’t believe you actually slept on the floor.

 **NOVA:** There’s a free room right next to you!

_[René grins.]_

**RENÉ:** What can I say? I’m stubborn!

 **KARMA:** Heya!

_[Karma walks up to them.]_

**STELLA:** What’s all the commotion about?

_[And so does Stella.]_

**RENÉ:** Not much. Let’s go get some breakfast!

 **KARMA:** Shouldn’t we wake up-

 **RENÉ:** Pip? Nah, I think he needs the rest.

_[Stella activates her powers and flies off.]_

**STELLA:** Dining hall ahoy!

> Everyone’s sat in the dining hall.

**NOVA:** Thanks for cooking, René and Karma.

 **KARMA:** You’re welcome.

 **EVERYONE:**... ... ... ...

 **STELLA:** We don’t know one another enough for conversation to be natural yet, so...

> **STELLA:** Let’s get...
> 
> **STELLA:** Personal.

_[Stella uses the distraction to warp food from Karma’s plate to hers.]_

**KARMA:** Personal? Um...

 **KARMA:** René. Why don’t you have the same personality as fictional you?

 **NOVA:** I suppose it is a little strange that he hasn’t gone around killing anyone yet.

> René’s side of the table.

**RENÉ:** Hmmm... I’ve not actually thought about that.

 **RENÉ:** I think I got the personality of the me before... this.

 **RENÉ:** It would explain why I don’t remember much after my revival.

 **KARMA:** That’s not as sexy though...

 **RENÉ:** I don’t see what’s ‘sexy’ about me chopping up people, but sure.

 **KARMA:** Hahahaha...

> Karma finally notices that all their food is gone and can see plainly who the culprit is from how much food there is on her plate.

**PIP:** Goooood morning everyo-

> Pip not expecting such a wild morning. Karma and Stella fighting over a piece of bacon, René running around the room manically, and Nova’s music almost certainly being loud enough to deafen her.

**RENÉ:** The girls are fighting!

 **RENÉ:** The girls are fighting!!!


	21. Four Point Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE
> 
> CW: Body horror, unreality, A.C.A.B, pedophilia (briefly), nazism (briefly).

* * *

**Playlist Continue: Kyros – Cloudburst**

**October 23 rd 2022 – 10:34AM**

* * *

_[Wintertime – Ciel and Diesel begin their investigation.]_

**DIESEL:** This place seems normal in every way!

 **CIEL:** We just got here! Besides, do you think that the weird stuff is just going to show up out of no-

_[Something scares Ciel.]_

> A resident can be seen with black eyes and some kind of inky liquid dripping from her mouth.

_[Ciel points.]_

**CIEL:** Never mind!

 **SHERRY:** Howdy folks!

_[Sherry walks past them; everything is as it should be.]_

**CIEL:** Huh?

 **DIESEL:** Mx Balalaika, you feelin’ okay?

 **CIEL:** I am perfectly fine, Mr Theremin!

_[Ciel gets flustered and walks off. Diesel clearly isn’t having any of it.]_

**CIEL:** You’re making that face again.

 **DIESEL:** No I’m not.

 **CIEL:** Oh my god.

> Diesel going off to investigate elsewhere; Ciel seeing yet another town resident with blackened eyes and being shocked.

**CIEL:** D!

 **DIESEL:** What’s up?

_[Ciel simply points in the direction of the wall, which is now barren of anything out of the ordinary.]_

**DIESEL:** Are you certain everything’s okay?

 **CIEL:** I...

 **CIEL:** Don’t know.

 **DIESEL:** Maybe there’s so little of interest here that your mind’s playing tricks on you!

 **CIEL:** You’re probably ri-

> People sitting down. Once again; very abnormal things are going on with their eyes that they should get checked out. Just not locally, because... you know.

**CIEL:** You can for sure see that!

_[Ciel points, Diesel looks. It would appear as though whatever ailed them disappeared without a trace.]_

**DIESEL:** I for sure see people sitting on a bench.

_[Back in the alley with Siplo, Reed and Faye.]_

**FAYE:** Great. Just great...

 **REED:** We have the pills, now what?

 **SIPLO:** This is a dilemma. We can’t prove these things are nefarious in any way without...

_[Faye’s expression turns joyful.]_

**FAYE:** Let’s pop some pills!

_[Siplo squints his eyes at the pills.]_

**SIPLO:** I hope these don’t interact with my SSRIs...

> The trio take the pills, and suddenly everything around them is more vibrant.

**FAYE:** WHEW!

 **REED:** I suddenly feel so... Chirpy!

 **SIPLO:** Hahahaha! Let’s not get tooooo attached to this!

 **FAYE:** Whatever loser!

_[Faye and Reed exit.]_

**SIPLO:** I can’t even be upset at that remark!

_[Siplo follows.]_

> Ciel and Diesel cross paths with Reed, Faye and Siplo. The pills alter The trio’s perception of events.

_[The groups move past one another, until Diesel stops in his tracks.]_

**DIESEL:** (That hoodie’s ringing a bell somewhere...)

> Diesel sees the distortion surrounding Siplo, Reed and Faye; blinking a few times to make sure he’s not hallucinating.

**DIESEL:** (WHAT?)

_[He looks again, the trio appear normal this time.]_

**DIESEL:** Man, I’m dissociating badly today!

_[He catches back up with Ciel.]_

**REED:** I think they aided in my kidnapping before!

 **FAYE:** Drugs getting to your head already?

 **REED:** Yeah probably.

_[They continue walking.]_

_[Wonderland Police Station – February 1 st 2017\. Diesel is talking on his phone.]_

**DIESEL:** Aw, baby! Thank you for the birthday wishes!

 **DIESEL:** Nooooo...! I’m not busy right now! And yes I’m still coming for our date tonight!

_[Ciel enters.]_

**CIEL:** Hey, uh Diesel?

 **DIESEL:** Sorry BB! I’ll have to call you back!

_[Diesel puts his phone down and focuses on Ciel.]_

**CIEL:** Again? Really?

_[Diesel smirks.]_

**DIESEL:** Is someone jealous that I have a hot gf?

_[Ciel doesn’t realise they’re being teased.]_

**CIEL:** YOU KNOW I DON’T LIKE WOMEN!

 **DIESEL:** I’m joking! I’m joking!

 **CIEL:** I’m heading home for the day. Mum and Theremin already left. Since it’s your birthday and all, I was thinking we could...

 **DIESEL:** Ah, I apologise. Me and Melody already have plans.

 **CIEL:** Okay. I’ll talk to you later about the Wicked Witch case, alright?

_[Ciel leaves.]_

**DIESEL:** Yeah. Alright.

_[Diesel picks up his phone again.]_

**DIESEL:** Sup, sweetpea~?

_[Ciel is walking home.]_

**CIEL:** (I can’t believe him!)

> Ciel and Diesel arrive on scene only to find ‘DIE <3’ written on the wall in blood.

**CIEL:** (4 murders! 4 murders, and we still don’t have a suspect!)

> A note left (written in blood once again) for both Ciel and Diesel with the words ‘UR GAY 😊’ inked upon it.

**CIEL:** (Whoever it is clearly has a vendetta against us!)

> Ciel holding up a note (no this time it’s red ink I swear) that says ‘I will legit kill you both <3’ on the front. Diesel shrugging it off.

**CIEL:** (What if he gets hurt? What if-)

> Ciel is grabbed from behind.
> 
> **unleaded (4:55pm):** heyyyyyyy! heading home first :)
> 
> **unleaded (4:57pm):** gotta look x-tra sex-c for our date ;)
> 
> **Cutie <3 (5:00pm): **sorry I cut the call short earlier, I had some things I needed to take care of!
> 
> **Cutie <3 (5:01pm):** looking forward to seeing you! <3

_[Diesel smiles at his phone.]_

> Diesel opens the door.

**DIESEL:** Yo dad! I’m-

> Diesel clasps his hand over his mouth in shock.

_[Officer Theremin lies dead on the table. The words ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’ written on the wall in his blood. Yet another note is left.]_

**NOTE:** I HAVE CIEL – NO COPS: MELODY’S

> Hunter begins to switch in.

**HUNTER:** Hey buddy. Lemme deal with this for a while, okay?


	22. Four Point Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE
> 
> CW: Body horror, unreality, A.C.A.B, pedophilia (briefly), nazism (briefly).

* * *

**Playlist Continue: Kyros – Persistence of Perfection**

**October 23 rd 2022 – 11:37AM**

* * *

> Karma and Stella eating separate strips of bacon.
> 
> Everyone is sat in Pip’s room.

**STELLA:** Let’s continue our conversation from before!

 **KARMA:** I can’t think of anything particularly interesting, but...

 **KARMA:** Seeing as he’s not here right now...

> Siplo and Karma as kids.

**KARMA:** Me and Siplo go wayyyyy back.

> Siplo holding butterfly.

**KARMA:** Dude’s always LOVED insects of any kind.

> Moff.

**KARMA:** That when it came time to change his name, he wanted to name himself after his favourite genus of moth; Spilosoma.

 **KARMA:** However, he got the ‘P’ and ‘I’ mixed up on the deed poll and it just... Stuck I guess.

 **STELLA:** Huh? That’s interesting!

 **NOVA:** I- don’t have any friend stories because I was more of a loner. However one time...

 **NOVA:** I was 8 and the internet was still in it’s infancy. I was really interested in how technology worked.

 **NOVA:** I had some amateur hacking skills. Most websites didn’t have many security measures in place at the time; leading to me figuring out how to mess them up for fun...

 **PIP:** What’s this leading up to?

 **NOVA:** Right, sorry!

> Nova and Zeke as kids, Zeke trying not to lose his shit.

**NOVA:** One website I found my way into, was my school website.

> **NOVA:** I removed all the content, leaving only a crude MS Paint drawing and the word ‘poo’ written in comic sans on the home page.

**RENÉ:** *Chuckle*

 **KARMA:** Excuse me!?

 **PIP:** Ha ha ha ha!!!

 **STELLA:** 8 year old you sounds like a riot!

 **NOVA:** That’s not even the best part!

 **NOVA:** Zeke found the whole thing so hilarious he couldn’t help but tell all his friends and word got around the whole school.

 **NOVA:** The headteacher found out, called me into her office, and suddenly; I was taking professional coding lessons!

 **STELLA:** No way!

 **RENÉ:** I wish I had something anywhere near that interesting that I could share!

 **RENÉ:** Most everything from my fictional world is a complete blur to me.

 **PIP:** If we’re counting fictional worlds, I suppose I can talk about mine!

> Pip’s family.

**PIP:** There’s my family. Me, my sister; Poppy, my father; Vladmir, and my mother; Robin!

 **PIP:** My mother was a queen and my father was a vampire, although I inherited more of my mother’s traits. I do have some trouble being in the sun for too long however.

 **KARMA:** Anna seems like a very creative person.

 **STELLA:** Dude? You’re a prince?

 **PIP:** Oh, she is, very! And it’s not that big of a deal...

> Drew. The main villain of Pip’s world.

**PIP:** There was also Drew. He wanted to reduce our land to ashes. I asked Anna why and she shrugged and said ‘cause he’s evil’.

 **PIP:** He was also kind of hot in retrospect.

 **STELLA:** Ooooo! So you’re into the villainous type?

 **PIP:** In fiction, definitely! But in reality...

> Dark Pip.

**PIP:** Those who harm innocents on such a scale; no matter their motives...

 **PIP:** Shouldn’t have the privilege of existing.

 **EVERYONE:** ... ... ... ...

_[The room falls silent.]_

> Stella notices Nova’s distress.

**STELLA:** I’ll go ahead and talk about that one time.

> Karma and Stella fight Nazis, burn a Nazi flag and spray-paint the gay and trans flags on the wall.

**KARMA:** That was wild...

 **RENÉ:** I think Shell told me about that!

 **RENÉ:** Let me know next time! My gay, transgender ass would have loved to join you!

> Nova looks at Stella, thankful. Stella silently acknowledges her.
> 
> Back with Faye, Reed and Siplo who are currently fighting Lucy. The fight looks completely different to those not on the medication, as Rita looks and sees everyone oozing black liquid.

**REED:** Lucy! Let’s end this!

 **???:** I’m not Lucy!

 **LORELEI:** It’s Lorelei! Quit interfering with my work!

 **SIPLO:** You’ve got some explaining to do! Make it quick!

_[Siplo and Reed gang up on Lorelei.]_

**FAYE:** The pair of you, stop! Lorelei, let Lucy go and explain yourself!

 **LORELEI:** Fine! If that’s what it takes!

> **LORELEI:** From the moment I came into existence... Everyone in this place was so unhappy! I couldn’t stand it!
> 
> **LORELEI:** Then, I got an idea! I could use my abilities to make everyone feel happy; and what better way to do so than with the façade of a doctor!

**LORELEI:** You need to understand! I’m trying to help them!

> Faye walks up to Lorelei and pats her on the shoulder.

**FAYE:** Lorelei. Be honest with yourself.

> Person flailing their arms about

**FAYE:** No matter how amazing this feels; is it okay to make people feel that way without their informed consent?

> Person bumping into wall.

**FAYE:** You’re changing people’s perceptions of events, places and even each other and they don’t realise!

 **LORELEI:** You’re-

 **LORELEI:** You’re right.

> Lucy and Rita embrace one another.

**LUCY:** Rita!

 **RITA:** Thank goodness you’re okay! I don’t know what I’d have done if anyone hurt you!

 **LUCY:** Thank you! To you and to them!

 **RITA:** Yes, thank you so much!

_[Everyone is back in the alley.]_

**LUCY:** I hope that medication isn’t affecting you too terribly.

 **SIPLO:** I’ve never felt better! But, Lorelei? Is it safe for me to drive right now?

 **LORELEI:** You’ll be okay! Although the further you get from me, the more quickly the effects will wear off.

 **LORELEI:** Mind yourselves once the comedown begins!

 **LORELEI:** Well, bye!

_[Lorelei turns into a puddle of sludge and disappears.]_


	23. Four Point Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE
> 
> CW: Body horror, unreality, A.C.A.B, pedophilia (briefly), nazism (briefly).

* * *

**Playlist End: Kyros – Phosphene**

**October 23 rd 2022 – 5:38PM**

* * *

_[Ciel and Diesel find themselves at the outskirts of Wintertime. Their search has been fruitless.]_

**CIEL:** Diesel. Before we go back home – I need to be clear with you.

 **CIEL:** I care about you. A whole, whole lot. But I think we should stop with this. Finding another case will be easy for us!

 **CIEL:** I firmly believe we shouldn’t meddle any further. It’s dangerous! Plus, these are people! Even if they’re not exactly human!

 **DIESEL:** You know what? I agree with you. This is dangerous, there’s something more going on here, but back at Melodytown...

 **DIESEL:** This is the closest I’ve ever gotten to knowing my past! This is the direction I need to keep looking in, last night confirmed it!

 **DIESEL:** I’m scared, terrified of knowing whatever it was that happened, but I can’t give up now!

_[Ciel crosses their arms in anger.]_

**CIEL:** Neither of us know where we came from! You know this is wrong, yet you want to continue for your own selfish reasons?

 **DIESEL:** Ciel! You don’t get it!

 **CIEL:** No, no! I understand this perfectly well! I’m done! We should have stopped working together the moment we were fired!

_[Ciel leaves Diesel.]_

**DIESEL:** Ciel!

 **DIESEL:** CIEL!

_[A while later. Hunter rings Dylan.]_

**HUNTER:** Need a ride.

 **DYLAN:** Diesel? Is everything okay?

 **HUNTER:** I’ll explain once ya fuckin’ get here.

_[Dylan arrives to find Hunter sitting under the town sign.]_

**DYLAN:** The pair of you have got to be the shittiest detectives in the history of her majesty’s United Kingdom.

 **HUNTER:** I don’t think you’re wrong about that. They do get themselves into some messes.

 **DYLAN:** They? Not including you?

 **HUNTER:** I’m supposed to keep him outta this kinda stuff. Looks like I fuckin’ failed again.

 **DYLAN:** I think I get it. But, they shouldn’t have just left you... All here alone.

 **HUNTER:** Nah. This is all a shitshow, Ciel figured that out. You’re messing with things you shouldn’t be.

 **DYLAN:** Hey. Don’t bite the hand that feeds you. You’re welcome to stay for a bit. If you all want to, of course.

_[Hunter smiles.]_

**HUNTER:** Thanks. I guess. I’ll try to get his dumb ass to patch things up with Ciel.

> Hunter and Dylan smiling at each other.

**DYLAN:** Best of luck with that, friend; come on, it’s getting late.

_[February 1 st 2017 – 6:00PM]_

**HUNTER:** Melody! We need to leave right now! Ciel’s in trouble and-

 **MELODY:** Shucks, Diesel. You don’t realise it yet? Do you?

 **HUNTER:** What? What don’t we realise? I’m not joking! You and Ciel are both in serious danger!

> Melody brandishes a big ass knife and gets closer to Hunter.

**MELODY:** Soon, you’ll all see each other again! You should be happy!

 **HUNTER:** YOU! THIS WHOLE TIME IT WAS...!

> Hunter throws the vase at Melody. It misses and shatters to pieces.

**MELODY:** Cute. No wonder I loved you!

 **HUNTER:** Fuck!

_[Hunter runs away, closely followed by Melody. He steps on blood, making him feel sick.]_

**HUNTER:** (No, I’m not processing that right now. That isn’t their blood!)

_[Melody catches up. There’s no way for Hunter to escape.]_

**MELODY:** You two will look so amazing together once I’m done!

 **HUNTER:** (I’m suddenly... woozy.)

_[Melody gets closer.]_

**HUNTER:** (Is this it? Is this where we die?)

> **HUNTER:** What’s going on?

 **HUNTER:** The smell of blood… why is it affecting me so much outside of the headspace?

> Hunter opens his eyes and sees he has fangs.

**MELODY:** You...

_[Melody steps back.]_

**MELODY:** There’s suddenly an aura about you.

 **HUNTER:** You might say that.

_[Hunter gets close to Melody, feeling confident.]_

**HUNTER:** Time’s up, fucko!

> Hunter lunging for Melody and knocking her out.

**HUNTER:** Aaaaand, cuffed.

> Ciel tied up and badly injured, Hunter trying to untie them.

**HUNTER:** Come on, come on, Ciel! We can’t...

_[Ciel opens their eyes.]_

**CIEL:** D-Diesel? That you?

 **HUNTER:** Sorta, kinda not? How are you feeling? I’m surprised you’re conscious.

 **CIEL:** Ha... Barely. Please tell me you called an ambulance...

 **HUNTER:** Yeah. Just don’t die on us, okay?

 **CIEL:** I can fucking try.

 **CIEL:** Whoever I’m talking to right now...

 **CIEL:** Make sure he chooses better partners in the future for me; okay?

 **HUNTER:** I can fucking try...

_[Hospital - Sometime the next evening.]_

> Diesel switching back in. He’s shocked to see where he and Ciel are.
> 
> Diesel by Ciel’s bed.

**DIESEL:** Ciel! Why are we in a hospital? Didn’t you get kidnapped? What happened?

 **CIEL:** A lot happened, Diesel. You... Well not you sorta saved our asses.

 **DIESEL:** Not me? What? Also dad... He... Is your mother alright?

 **CIEL:** My mother is unharmed, thankfully.

 **CIEL:** But we need to sit and have a good chat. For the first time in a while.

_[Time passes.]_

**DIESEL:** We’re jobless, now then?

 **CIEL:** Hunter told everyone to ‘fuck off’ when they tried yelling at you for going alone. I shared his sentiment.

 **CIEL:** I wasn’t working without my best friend. So I resigned as well.

 **DIESEL:** I’m glad I mean that much to you...

 **DIESEL:** But how to go forward... I’m single now, obviously. And it wouldn’t feel right to live in that house without dad...

 **CIEL:** Bro. No matter what happens; I’ll be right beside you.

 **DIESEL:** Thank you, Ciel. Thank you so much I-

> Diesel holds Ciel’s hand.

**DIESEL:** I don’t know what I’d do without you!

> Ciel and Diesel presently. Separated from each other.

**CIEL:** Me too! Me too.

_[Cut to base.]_

> Pip, Karma, Stella, René and Nova stare in awe at Siplo, Faye and Reed who are currently throwing up rainbows.

_[Karma and Stella slowly leave.]_

**KARMA:** Yeah, we’ll walk back.

> Lorelei rises from the ground and picks up the chalice.

**LORELEI:** This wasn’t here befo-

> Lorelei is sucked into the chalice, and Demz comes to collect it.

**DEMZ:** Perfect.

> Demz wakes up.

**DEMZ:** That’s *yawn* another one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of episode 4's transcript. WHEW.


	24. Five Point One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE
> 
> CW: Flashing lights. (There are notes when they start and end.)

* * *

**Playlist Start: Coletta – Flower Child**

**October 16 th 2022 – 10:15AM**

* * *

> Zeke, Nova and Dylan standing outside the mansion.

**ZEKE:** These past few weeks have been... something else.

 **ZEKE:** I lose my home.

 **ZEKE:** No one knows where my sister is.

 **ZEKE:** And now...

> Zulfa. That’s it.

**ZEKE:** This mysterious character seems to know about my entire operation and wants to help...

_[Cut from the monologue to the corridor of Zeke’s current residence. Dylan walks up to Zeke.]_

**DYLAN:** Zeke!

_[Zeke is too engrossed in his own thoughts to notice him.]_

**DYLAN:** Zeeeke?

_[Dylan still has no luck.]_

**DYLAN:** EZEKIEL HARPSICHORD!

_[Zeke opens his eyes, surprised.]_

**DYLAN:** STOP MONOLOGUING THIS INSTANT!

 **ZEKE:** Oh hello, Dylan.

 **DYLAN:** Glad to have caught your attention!

 **DYLAN:** Considering you’ve been doing nothing but feeling sorry for yourself on the daily...

 **DYLAN:** It’s nearly Halloween! Let’s chill out and watch some flicks!

_[Zeke puts both his arms into the opposite sleeve, offended.]_

**ZEKE:** I’m not feeling sorry for myself!

 **ZEKE:** And I have better things to do than sit down and watch bad Halloween movies!

> Zulfa approaches, grinning.

**ZULFA:** OOOO! DID SOMEONE SAY HALLOWEEN MOVIES?

_[She turns nervous upon seeing Zeke’s expression.]_

**ZULFA:** Wait, why is he-

_[Dylan turns to face her, smug.]_

**DYLAN:** Moodier than usual? I’m wondering if you could help with that.

 **ZEKE:** I’m standing right here!

 **ZULFA:** If this is the barrier between me and watching movies of the spooky variety...

_[Zulfa walks over to Zeke and violently pushes Dylan out of the way.]_

**DYLAN:** Watch it! Watch it!

 **ZULFA:** Ginger motherfucker.

 **ZEKE:** Gremlin.

> Um.

**ZULFA:** Cheer up and watch movies with us, you bastard!

 **ZULFA:** Please?

 **DYLAN:** And so, the grump came to his senses;

 **DYLAN:** Whatever that means for someone like him.

> An angry Zulfa flails her arms around.

**ZULFA:** SLUT!

_[Dylan opens the door to her room. Zulfa rushes to greet him.]_

**DYLAN:** Zulfa? Everything okay in there?

 **ZULFA:** Dylan! Please don’t be mad! I lost access to the Fire Brigade website for some reason-

 **DYLAN:** Don’t worry about it! You managed to do a lot of damage to their reputation! Good job!

 **DYLAN:** You still down for watching movies with me and Ze-

> Zulfa runs off, getting changed into her pyjamas at lightning speed.

**ZULFA:** Yes!

 **DYLAN:** That was fast!

 **ZULFA:** Movie time!

_[Zulfa dashes into Dylan, closing the door behind them quickly.]_

_[Zulfa meets Zeke in his living room.]_

**ZULFA:** Oh, Zeke! I’m sorry I kinda lost access to the website earlier! Someone with my abilities shouldn’t be so inept!

 **ZEKE:** Don’t concern yourself with that. You were superb.

 **ZEKE:** Where’s Dylan? He said he was going to fetch you-

> The room shakes, a microwave beeps, and Dylan walks in holding popcorn.

**DYLAN:** Popcorn’s done!

> Movie night!
> 
> Dylan and Zeke on the sofa; Dylan gradually grows more tired and falls asleep, leaning on Zeke who is blushing.

**ZULFA:** Woah!

 **ZULFA:** There’s nothing like some realistic gore to prepare you for sleep, am I right?

_[Dylan and Zeke are asleep on the sofa.]_

**ZULFA:** I’m always right!

_[Zeke wakes up alone the next morning and makes his way to the kitchen.]_

**DYLAN:** Mornin’! Made you some of the shit you call ‘coffee’.

 **ZEKE:** Hey! Instant is completely fine!

_[Zeke picks up his coffee mug and smiles at Dylan.]_

**DYLAN:** My dude. If it’s not made from fresh alto Rican beans it tastes like trash!

 **ZEKE:** I appreciate you going through the trouble, despite our difference of opinion.

 **ZEKE:** You and Zulfa... I need to make it up to you both. I feel much more refreshed this morning than I have in a while.

 **DYLAN:** Don’t worry. I was sick of you moping around the place constantly and not getting anything done.

 **ZEKE:** Ha. Thanks.

> Zulfa waves her arm at the pair.

**ZULFA:** Yo!

 **ZULFA:** One of you make me a hot chocolate!


	25. Five Point Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE
> 
> CW: Flashing lights. (There are notes when they start and end.)

* * *

**Playlist Continue: Coletta – Juicy**

**October 7 th 2022 – 6:20PM**

* * *

_[Karma’s room.]_

**KARMA:** Hello everyone!

 **KARMA:** Since I’m asked this daily: here’s how to make a webcomic that EVERYONE will LOVE!

 **KARMA:** Step 1:

_[Karma on their bed, mascara running down her face.]_

**KARMA:** Cry.

 **KARMA:** Until it feels right.

 **KARMA:** Step 2:

> Karma looking dreamily at two characters that totally aren’t Hermes and Abbacchio from JJBA...

**KARMA:** You know those characters you love a lot?

 **KARMA:** The ones you project an unhealthy amount onto?

 **KARMA:** Whatever makes you feel that way about them belongs to your character now. Congrats!

 **KARMA:** Step 3:

_[Karma and Stella stand in front of a shitty green (blue?) screen.]_

**KARMA:** Tutors starting to get suspicious about your lack of work?

 **KARMA:** No need to expose yourself!

 **KARMA:** Simply tell them that you’ve been busy having sex to make yourself look like an absolute CHAD!

 **KARMA:** Step 4:

 **KARMA:** There is no ‘Step 4’.

 **KARMA:** There is only crab.

 **KARMA:** I suppose what I’m trying to convey here...

 **KARMA:** Is that there’s no way to create something that everyone will enjoy and love!

 **KARMA:** Just keep improving and doing whatever makes YOU happy.

 **KARMA:** Also don’t get carpal tunnel. You do not want carpal tunnel!

_[They put up a peace sign.]_

**KARMA:** Later!

 **STELLA:** Aaaaaand, we are done!

_[Karma drops her arm and Stella comes onto the scene.]_

**KARMA:** Thank you for helping me film.

 **STELLA:** No, thank you for helping me make my first debut into stardom!

_[Karma looks at her phone.]_

**KARMA:** You dream big...

 **KARMA:** Don’t let anyone take that spark.

 **STELLA:** OOOOOOO! Who are you messaging?

 **KARMA:** Just some guy in my class who wants me to plan a date for him for whatever reason...

_[Stella activates her powers and excitedly flies behind Karma to see their phone screen.]_

**STELLA:** You need to tell me the details, right now!

 **KARMA:** Oh, God.

_[The university hall – earlier that evening.]_

**KARMA:** (Another day, another sleepless evening...)

_[A pale character approaches.]_

**MATTHIAS:** Karma?

 **KARMA:** Matt? What’s up? You need notes again?

 **KARMA:** If that’s the case... No. Stop falling asleep in every lecture!

 **MATTHIAS:** You deliberately gave me wrong answers and I failed an exam last time I asked you for notes!

 **MATTHIAS:** I’m in need of a real favour this time; I swear!

 **STELLA:** We need to do SOMETHING about all of this!

 **KARMA:** I guess we do. You’re helping, right?

**STELLA: Yes!**

_[Stella crashes into the ceiling, Karma doesn’t react.]_

**_[FLASHING LIGHTS!!!]_ **

> René’s dream. A distorted Pip appears, followed by a clawed hand stabbing something.
> 
> **???:** You can save them.
> 
> **???:** Just.
> 
> **???:** Take.
> 
> **???:** My.
> 
> **???:** Hand.

**_[FLASHING LIGHTS END.]_ **

> René wakes up.

**RENÉ:** Oh.

> René is sat outside before he is startled by Pip.

**PIP:** Don’t be alarmed! It’s just me!

 **RENÉ:** It’s... Just you...

 **RENÉ:** Sorry. On edge. Bad dream.

 **PIP:** Want to talk about it?

 **RENÉ:** Thanks, but nah. It’s dumb.

 **RENÉ:** Sorry I woke you up.

 **PIP:** I actually wasn’t asleep anyway. I tend to prefer being awake this late.

 **RENÉ:** Explains why I couldn’t hear you snoring!

_[Pip is shocked.]_

**PIP:** I don’t snore that loudly...

 **RENÉ:** Pfff.

 **PIP:** Do I?

> The tone changes and the pair of them laugh.

**RENÉ:** I feel less antsy now. Thanks.

 **PIP:** Please. It’s no problem.

 **PIP:** You feel like going back in? It’s getting cold.

 **RENÉ:** I’ll be fine. Go back to bed.

 **PIP:** If you say so. See you later.

_[Pip is nearly back inside when...]_

**RENÉ:** If only...

 **RENÉ:** If only they knew what I know.

 **PIP:** (???)

_[Pip and Nova, the next day.]_

**PIP:** So; You could say he’s worrying me just a TINY bit.

 **NOVA:** Pip, I appreciate that you care so much about the others, but this is René we’re talking about here.

 **NOVA:** A week is more than enough time to realise the dude’s beyond just a little eccentric.

 **PIP:** There’s something that doesn’t add up.

 **PIP:** He’s on edge constantly, avoids all of us as much as he can...

 **NOVA:** I do the exact same thing. It’s called being introverted!

_[Nova walks out.]_

**PIP:** Well bugger me then; you BOTH need serious help!

_[Pip chases after her. They end up in the main corridor.]_

**NOVA:** I’m telling you, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with-

> René rushes from side to side, murmuring to himself.

**RENÉ:** Fuck this.

 **RENÉ:** Fuck this.

 **RENÉ:** Fuck this!

_[They notice Pip and Nova.]_

**RENÉ:** Uh. Hi! You two! I’m pacing. And leaving. Right now actually!

 **NOVA:** Okay. Maybe there is something up with him.


	26. Five Point Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE
> 
> CW: Flashing lights. (There are notes when they start and end.)

* * *

**Playlist Continue: Coletta – Lemonade Soda**

**October 22 nd 2022 – 8:19PM**

* * *

_[Dylan receives a phone call from Diesel and Ciel.]_

**DYLAN:** Ciel? Did you manage to find-

 **CIEL:** We didn’t! Sorry!

 **HUNTER:** I told you we shouldn’t have gone!

 **CIEL:** I still have no clue why we left so early! You could explain things to me!

 **HUNTER:** Just get us home!

 **DYLAN:** Uhhhhh...

 **CIEL:** I need to go. We’ll still meet you tomorrow morning!

 **DYLAN:** Okay then...

_[Dylan goes to see Zeke.]_

**ZEKE:** Is everything alright?

 **DYLAN:** I think so. But those two didn’t manage to find the one they were looking for.

 **ZEKE:** Oh.

 **DYLAN:** Man? You good?

 **ZEKE:** To be honest. No.

> The pair sit on Zeke’s bed.

**ZEKE:** I still have no idea how the hell those goons found out about it all!

 **DYLAN:** It is a mystery. But dude.

 **DYLAN:** There’s no use getting hung up on this! Soon they probably won’t even exist!

 **ZEKE:** True.

 **ZEKE:** I await that day with bated breath.

 **DYLAN:** I know what would make you feel better!

> Dylan talking to Zulfa outside her room.

**DYLAN:** So, wanna come with?

 **ZULFA:** And leave the comfort of my own room where there’s no idiots?

_[She slams the door shut.]_

**ZULFA:** No thanks!

 **DYLAN:** (She and Nova would get along like a house on fire...)

 **DYLAN:** (Heh.)

> Zeke and Dylan standing in front of a large tree.

**ZEKE:** This does make me feel somewhat more at ease.

 **ZEKE:** I love this spot. It’s one of the few places in this city that isn’t corrupted by concrete.

 **DYLAN:** I remember you talking about it before; that’s why I thought that maybe coming here would cheer you up.

**_[FLASHING LIGHTS!!!]_ **

> Nova and Zeke hug.

**ZEKE:** Me and Nova came here to relax a lot in the months after everything.

> Nova and Zeke by their parent’s graves.

**ZEKE:** They took everything from us as revenge for me telling the truth.

**_[FLASHING LIGHTS END!!!]_ **

> The wind flies through Zeke’s hair.

**ZEKE:** That’s why...

 **ZEKE:** I can’t let them take away the world I live in too.

 **ZEKE:** Humanity is destined for destruction.

> Dylan looks at Zeke.

**ZEKE:** I’d rather it be before they take this beautiful planet with them.

 **ZEKE:** I’m sorry. I’m ruining the moment.

 **DYLAN:** Don’t worry.

 **DYLAN:** In the year I’ve been here - I can see why you’d draw that conclusion.

 **ZEKE:** You know... After I published the book...

 **ZEKE:** So many people wrote to me about how your character really inspired them.

 **DYLAN:** I don’t see why. I’m just an average dude.

_[Zeke blushes.]_

**ZEKE:** You’re... Much more than that.

 **ZEKE:** You’ve done so much for me in the short time I’ve known you and well...

 **ZEKE:** I suppose now’s the right time to tell you.

 **ZEKE:** Dylan. I-

_[Dylan’s phone rings.]_

**DYLAN:** Sorry, this is probably important!

 **ZEKE:**...

 **DYLAN:** Diesel? Is everything okay?

 **DYLAN:**...

 **DYLAN:** See you in a few. Stay where you are.

 **DYLAN:** God, Zeke. I’m really sorry. I need to cut this short.

_[Dylan warps away, Zeke goes deadpan.]_

**DYLAN:** I’ll meet you back at home.

> **ZEKE:** FUCK!

_[Dylan and Diesel arrive back.]_

**DIESEL:** Thanks again for letting me stay...

 **DYLAN:** With the amount of rooms in this place, it’s no trouble at all!

_[Zeke walks in.]_

**DIESEL:** Hey, uh... Zeke!

 **DIESEL:** Massive fan of your-

 **ZEKE:** Hmph.

_[He stomps away.]_

**DYLAN:** My apologies. I may not have briefed him on this.

> Zulfa flicking her tongue at Diesel before scratching and hiding behind a marble pole.

**HUNTER:** ‘Welcome to stay’ my ass!

 **AGATHA:** Now, now! Let’s not take their incursions to heart!

 **HUNTER:** Please. Shut the fuck up.

 **DYLAN:** Ignore them and let me find you a place to rest your head.

_[Dylan leaves.]_

**DYLAN:** That was an invitation to follow.

 **DIESEL:** Of course.

_[Diesel follows.]_


	27. Five Point Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE

* * *

**Playlist Continue: Coletta – Handbook for the Recently Deceased**

**October 8 th 2022 – 2:22PM**

* * *

> Karma, Stella and Matt stand in Karma’s living room.

**STELLA:** Honey, if you want to pick up chicks... That outfit has to go!

 **MATTHIAS:** Excuse me? Who even are you?

 **KARMA:** Please, just take her advice so this can be over before my sanity runs out.

 **MATTHIAS:** If setting me and Penelope up is this much of a burden, why did you accept?

> Matt refusing to let go of Karma’s leg as he’s dragged across the ground.

**MATTHIAS:** PLEEEEEEAAAASE!

 **KARMA:** GO ASK HER YOURSELF!

 **MATTHIAS:** BUT I CAN’TTTTTTT!

 **MATTHIAS:** Didn’t mean you had to say yes...

 **KARMA:** You also didn’t need to ask me!

 **MATTHIAS:** Come on! You seem like you’d be good at this kinda thing!

 **KARMA:** Every date I’ve ever had has gone horribly wrong.

 **STELLA:** No need for arguments! Let’s get this date planned!

> Stella tapping a board with scraps of paper pinned to it. Karma rolling their eyes.
> 
> A fitting room. The three of them try on an outfit. Stella sees Karma admiring herself and walks up to them, smugly; caught off guard she trips over.
> 
> Mall – Stella and Karma wait behind a bush and spy on Penelope.
> 
> Matt walks up to her as a distraction for Stella to warp a note next to Penelope.
> 
> Stella and Karma high five.
> 
> Matt walks off, and Penelope sees the note.
> 
> **NOTE:** Hope you liked my Magic trick 😉. 9PM – Gecs. Matt <3.
> 
> She chuckles at the note.
> 
> Matt, Karma and Stella high five.

_[Gecs – That night.]_

**STELLA:** How are you more invested in this than me at this point?

 **KARMA:** I’ve absolutely no idea!

 **MATTHIAS:** So.

 **PENELOPE:** What?

 **KARMA:** They’re hitting it off!

 **STELLA:** Hitting it off, you say?

 **MATTHIAS:** Tell me about yourself. What do you like?

 **PENELOPE:** My phone, floral patterns, swing music... Wo-

 **MATTHIAS:** SWING MUSIC!

 **MATTHIAS:** Yeah, hahaha, that stuff’s good!

 **PENELOPE:** You don’t know anything about swing, do you?

 **MATTHIAS:** Hahahahaha! Good one!

> Matt takes a bite of his steak and chokes on it.
> 
> Penelope stands up and whacks him between his shoulder blades, causing the steak to fly out.

**MATTHIAS:** Thank you.

 **PENELOPE:** Look, Matt.

 **KARMA:** She’s going to confess! She’s going to confess!

 **PENELOPE:** I want to tell you that, you’re great and everything...

 **PENELOPE:** I accepted this because I didn’t want to be rude and have you book the place only for me to not show up.

 **PENELOPE:** Truth is, Matt; I couldn’t like you in that way. I want to save you the disappointment and tell you now.

> Karma and Stella go to eat their food, when they hear what was said.

**KARMA + STELLA:** WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?

_[Outside of Gecs – Stella, Karma and Matt stand.]_

**MATTHIAS:** Thanks for your help tonight...

 **STELLA:** Please, just leave.

_[He does.]_

**MATTHIAS:** Later.

> Stella and Karma drop pieces of paper into a bin and set it on fire.

**STELLA:** That was dumb.

 **KARMA:** Yes, it was.

> Pan up from the trash bin fire to the night sky. A shooting star is seen.

_[Cut to Nova and Pip interrogating Faye, Reed and Siplo.]_

**SIPLO:** If we’re understanding this correctly:

 **FAYE:** You’re asking us if we’ve seen the green dude do anything out of character?

 **REED:** We uh... Don’t see them around here enough to know what’s normal for them and what isn’t!

 **PIP:** It seems it isn’t just us he avoids...

 **NOVA:** Aw come on, Pip! Don’t look so upset!

 **PIP:** What do you mean? I always look like this...

_[Siplo pushes them out of his room.]_

**SIPLO:** No emotional conversations in my room, please!

_[He re-joins Faye and Reed.]_

**FAYE:** Crackers. The lot of them.

_[Pip and Nova are back in the corridors.]_

**PIP:** That’s another dead lead.

 **NOVA:** There’s gotta be SOMETHING weird he’s done recently that we can think of!

> René chugging multiple energy drinks. Nova and Pip in shock.

**PIP:** Nobody with a clear head downs that many energy drinks in such a short span of time!

 **NOVA:** I still feel sick even thinking about it!

 **PIP:** It was gross for sure, but not incriminating!

 **PIP:** You know, perhaps we should simply ask him-

_[René walks back to his room; not noticing Nova and Pip and leaving his door ajar.]_

**NOVA:** Wanna snoop?

_[She walks over to the door.]_

**PIP:** Sounds splendid.

_[Pip tags along.]_

> Pip and Nova looking into René’s room.

**RENÉ:** What am I to do?

> René raises his arms.

**RENÉ:** This is my second chance!

 **RENÉ:** I should have never-

_[Nova and Pip are surprised.]_

**NOVA:** Hey! Watch it! I’m gonna fall!

> They fall.

**PIP:** Too late!

> René is startled.

**RENÉ:** It’s just... You two.

_[The three of them are stood in René’s room.]_

**PIP:** So, hey.

 **PIP:** This is awkward.

 **RENÉ:** Dude.

 **RENÉ:** You’ve been stalking me all around this place ever since last week! I think this is more than ‘awkward’.

 **PIP:** About that...

 **PIP:** It’s... Well... Uh... How do I-

 **NOVA: W** EHAVEBEENWORRIEDABOUTYOUYOU’VEBEENAVOIDING EVERYONELIKETHEPLAGUEANDWEWANTEDTOKNOWWHYYA BIGIDIOT!

_[ **TRANSLATION:** WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU YOU’VE BEEN AVOIDING EVERYONE LIKE THE PLAGUE AND WE WANTED TO KNOW WHY YA BIG IDIOT!]_

**RENÉ:** Oh? Is that it?

 **PIP:** YOU UNDERSTOOD HER?

 **RENÉ:** Yes. And I need to apologise for any worries I’ve caused! You see...

 **RENÉ:** I’ve been busy working on a novel of sorts! That’s why I’ve been avoidant.

 **NOVA:** Explain what all this monologuing's been about, then!

 **RENÉ:** Ha. That’s how I brainstorm ideas!

 **PIP:** Are you fucking serious.

 **RENÉ:** Oh I am DEADLY fucking serious, Piper Cadence.

 **PIP:** Then all I have to say to you is...

> Nova and Pip leave. René waves at them.

**PIP:** Feel free to share what you’ve written with us! And take a break every now and then!

 **RENÉ:** I shall! I shall!

_[Pip and Nova are gone, his door is closed, and they stop waving.]_

**RENÉ:** Phew.

> René walks to his bedroom and jumps onto their bed, looking somewhat forlorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATTHIAS: SWING MUSIC!  
> MATTHIAS: Yeah, hahaha, that stuff’s good!  
> PENELOPE: You don’t know anything about swing, do you?
> 
> (If I had the budget that would be the start of a musical number.)


	28. Five Point Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All episodes can be found @:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWXxHDhtgRnZsyxUThzwXjkI6OpV9DdJ-  
> Music referenced is here!: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLf3iunJzdXvd3L1d3Ch_3Q4siB1ds8GdE
> 
> End of act 1.

* * *

**Playlist End: Coletta – Raspberry Cough**

**October 23 rd 2022 – 11:10AM**

* * *

> Diesel opens Zeke’s door.

**DIESEL:** Hey. Can we uh?

 **DIESEL:** Talk?

 **ZEKE:** *Sigh*

 **ZEKE:** Yes; I suppose we can.

_[Diesel and Zeke sit on Zeke’s bed.]_

**DIESEL:** I wouldn’t have asked to stay but... Hopefully you understand why I have no choice for a while.

 **ZEKE:** No, I shouldn’t have allowed my anger to cloud my judgement.

 **ZEKE:** I should have asked you about your situation.

 **DIESEL:** What were you angry about anyway?

_[Zeke gets flustered.]_

**ZEKE:** Oh! It’s silly.

 **DIESEL:** Doesn’t seem that way from how you’re reacting!

 **DIESEL:** If you tell me, I’ll let you touch my necklace!

 **ZEKE:** Fine. Only because I’m curious!

 **ZEKE:** OKAYSOYOUKINDASORTAMAYBEINTERRUPTEDMETRYING TOSAYSOMEREALLYIMPORTANTTHINGSTODYLANANDIGOTMAD ABOUTITI’MSORRY!

_[ **TRANSLATION:** OKAY SO YOU KINDA SORTA MAYBE INTERRUPTED ME TRYING TO SAY SOME REALLY IMPORTANT THINGS TO DYLAN AND I GOT MAD ABOUT IT I’M SORRY!]_

**DIESEL:** Yeah, I didn’t understand a word of that.

 **ZEKE:** Good! Now give me!

> Zeke reaches for Diesel’s necklace; he gets a flash of something and it startles him onto the floor. Diesel reaches for him.

**ZEKE:** Wah!?

 **DIESEL:** Are you okay? I swear that’s never happened before!

 **ZEKE:** Um. I.

 **ZEKE:** I think I’m alright. Just shaken.

 **DIESEL:** Oh.

 **DIESEL:** Thank goodness.

_[Zeke gets up and Diesel stands by the door.]_

**DIESEL:** Actually, before I go; there’s one last thing I need to ask you.

 **DIESEL:** Those rumours the Fire Brigade are spreading around...

 **DIESEL:** They’re not true, are they?

 **ZEKE:** No. It’s all slander.

 **DIESEL:** Sorry; that was rude. Just wanted to be sure.

 **DIESEL:** Suppose I’ll see you around?

 **ZEKE:** I suppose you will.

_[Diesel leaves.]_

> Zeke grins and develops an aura.

**ZEKE:** Blackjack forms?

 **ZEKE:** Seems they aren’t a simple myth after all.

_[Twitter chain.]_

> ****
> 
> **floralprinting:** yooooo fire brigade wildin’! #HARPSIGATE
> 
> ****
> 
> **WLRoundtable:** Big kudos to the ‘Fire Brigade’ for their efforts in fixing our tech problem!
> 
> ****
> 
> **WLRoundtable:** Next Week’s Debate Topic: Ezekiel Harpsichord.
> 
> ****
> 
> **firebrigadesiren:** Thanks for supporting us. #HARPSIGATE
> 
> Karma, Stella, Pip and René posing for a picture in their disguises.

_[Zeke is revealed to have been looking at the computer.]_

> Dylan stands in the doorway to the room.

**DYLAN:** You called?

 **ZEKE:** Dylan.

 **ZEKE:** We’re going to show these Fire Brigade clowns the bitter taste of defeat.

 **DYLAN:** Not what I was expecting to hear, but I’m down.

_[Zulfa bursts open her door.]_

**ZULFA:** WE FINALLY GET TO BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA THOSE CLOWNS?

 **ZULFA:** WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR! LET’S GO!

> Pan from Zulfa to Dylan.

**DYLAN:** (Like a house on fire...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand that's it! (for now) thank you for reading!


End file.
